Tabula Rasa
by Wildeve of the Heath
Summary: The adventure continues but not without loss, bonds are broken and restoration is nothing other than a distant dream once hoped for.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

Tabula Rasa

The adventure continues but not without loss, bonds are broken and restoration is nothing other than a distant dream once hoped for.

* * *

Ragnar's hand scribbled away at the journal once more, only in the mornings when there was sufficient light did he ever put entries. For the rest of the books, he sent them to the Mist by moogle. He sat upon the rocks, quiet, mindful of the others that laid on the ground sleeping.

From across of him, he could see Rhel'ir curled up in the grass, ears twitching away the small flies that dared to enter his ears. He saw him inch a bit closer to Aisling's back for warmth. Desert nights were never kind, not to anyone. Due to the shift, he snored lightly.

So far, they had recovered from most of their wounds, though every so often, Pax would need a change in gauze. Speaking of the man, Ragnar glanced around, unable to locate him. He silently stowed away his book, quill, and ink as he got up, he brushed the dust away from his slacks. Stretching, he let his wrists twist so that they could be eased out of the cramping.

He looked around their camp, petting one of the chocobos' beak before continuing on.

To the West of the camp were the great hills, he saw footprints heading up one of them. Sighing, he started the trek up, nearly slipping halfway and loosening some rocks. Slowly, he managed to traverse up the slope and found Pax sitting upon the ground at the top, greeting the sunrise and staying still. Ragnar huffed as he approached but stayed a good distance.

"Ragnar," he said softly.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Meditating, if you can't see. Would you like to join?"

"...reflection in this case, but I prefer to do it standing up," he said, crossing his arms. "How have you been doing with the darkness? Does it still linger there?"

Pax hummed for a moment, as though contemplating his words. "...somewhat, though it is more of a murmur, muffled by many walls." His tail swung tentatively at the thoughts of it. "I am fine, Ragnar, you need not worry. I am stronger than it."

"I do not doubt your prowess."

It was silent between them, he glanced down to see that Pax wore the dozens of bandages around his face. While he had been cured of most of his burns, scarring had been left upon his once handsome face. Ragnar could only guess that he merely wanted to cover what has been done, the permanent marks he would forever hold would never disappear.

He saved their lives that day but at what cost?

Ragnar decided to kneel beside him, saying,"Do you want me to change that-?" As he reached to touch Pax's face, the man's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. It was a firm hold though in one swift motion it could be broken, Ragnar remained collected, he didn't fight against him. "I don't want you to be riddled with infection."

"It is fine," Pax said calmly, though he had a sharpness in his tone, he cleared his throat and released Ragnar's hand. "Go back to the camp, I'll be there shortly."

Without another word, Ragnar got up, brushed at his slacks, and then slowly made his way down the steep hill.

-...-

Aisling was the first up and awake when he returned, Rhel'ir was second to that as the two prepared meals from dodo eggs they had brought with them. As Rhel'ir was boiling the eggs in a large pot over the fire, Aisling was busying himself with some parchment- his charcoal was drawing long lines across the pages. Ragnar curiously approached and sat by him.

"What are you doing there, friend?" Ragnar inquired.

"Thinking of how we fight the dragon," Aisling said thoughtfully,"back in Ishgard, we have canons that shoot chains, they pluck the enemy from the skies are are called Dragonkillers. But considering we travel lightly, I must think of another way we can combat it. Maybe...perhaps we use another way, one primitive..."

"I have faith in you, out of all of us, you're the most experienced in combating the beasts."

"Not all of them are horrid, take Vidofnir for example, she prefers to live in peace as does her sire," he said, he looked up at the skies. "To think that change would come between both of us...hm, the true danger is Nidhogg. But we are not here to fight him, not yet. I have time before the next attack begins, another is taking care of relieving the issues and I have not been called to fight alongside."

Ragnar nodded as he sat by him. "You do not enjoy the regale of becoming a hero among your people? The slayer of the wyrm that has terrorized a city for over a millennium."

"I'm not like you, Ragnar, while I fight I do not entrap myself in the issues surrounding greater things." He chuckled. "I remember when you came to Ishgard a wanted man."

"My adventuring for others ended there," Ragnar sighed, he watched as the others began to stir from their sleep, each waking up to the sound of a fire crackling,"politics, they simply kill the journey."

Aisling nodded in agreement, he returned to his drawings, sketching out anything he could that would help in their fight. As for Ragnar, he stood up and went over to the fire to grab a boiled egg. He cracked it against a boulder and began to peel off the shell, hands deft at doing so. He sat down once more after taking a load of bread from a rucksack.

"Had you seen Pax?" Rhel'ir inquired while taking more eggs out and placing a few more in. "I need to check on his injuries."

"He refused to let me touch him...his behavior strikes me as off if you ask me," he said between bites. "Strange enough as it is, it worries me."

"Well, we can't keep him at home, wherever Disco goes, he'll be there," the other reasoned, he shook his head. "Stubborn."

"To think of this, we went through worse and got back into the fight."

"Yes, but were any of us kissed by the Void?"

Ragnar kept quiet after that. Kagami approached from the right, surprising him but he didn't flinch, he simply went back to eating. Soon, the rest of them followed, including Disco, and eventually Pax, who returned from his meditation. The camp was in a quiet lull, each person fighting off sleep slowly but surely. Once all fed, they cleaned up and gathered themselves, riding upon their chocobos once more.

"We need to stop by a Ul'dah, stock up on more arrows and potions," Max requested, to that Disco agreed. They made their way through Eastern Thanalan, quickly covering ground like there was no tomorrow. Within a few hours, they arrived at the great city that graced the arid lands. Ragnar's ears pressed back, the last time he was here, he was the most wanted man alive.

But things cleared up, he was free to enter any city-state yet he practiced caution to never go unless it was dire. Gridania accepted him easily, unlike the others though being on guard never harmed anyone.

They stabled their chocobos and entered without qualm. Aisling, Disco, and Max went off to the marketplace as the rest decided it best to stay at the Adventurer's Guild. They sat down for drinks until Wolfie and Kagami were called off by a close friend of theirs, someone Ragnar never knew so he let them be. Only at the table were Pax and Rhel'ir, both keeping him company.

"Pax, may I check you?" Rhel'ir asked.

Pax didn't move save for taking a drink when he unfurled his bandages at his mouth.

"Pax?" Ragnar questioned.

"I'm fine, stop worrying over me," he said sternly.

It was a stiff silence between the three of them despite the loudness of the Guild. Ragnar drank sparingly, wondering what could go through Pax's mind. It was strange to see him not smile, let alone see his face. He pursed his lip and twitched his tail, he didn't like this. Pax was his self when he recovered back in the Shroud but for the pass few days, he had been quiet, brooding almost.

"...so, ah, Ragnar, weeks ago, you said you found a little creature while fishing back near Camp Drybone," Rhel'ir started,"one that flies and does not need water to survive. Is it real?"

Ragnar thought back to when he sat there with Valencia, fishing for hours on end until something strong latched onto his line. He smiled fondly at the creature that he found yet before his adventure through Bismark, he stowed it away to a retainer for safekeeping. He never knew if it could survive in the snow. Ragnar nodded and got up.

"Let me fetch it to show you," Ragnar said, it felt like it was a needed escape from the air Pax was emitting. He started to fear him from this morning, even while they rode he kept his distance.

He left the building and headed down the street to the marketplace, striding easily. Hopefully Rhel'ir could reach out to Pax.

Once he passed the arches, he managed to get through the crowds and found a summoning bell by a marketboard. He wrung it once, twice, and soon a young Midlander appeared, he was dressed in the usual attire as a retainer. "Do you need any services, sir?"

"Yes, that little creature I gave you, the black one like a sphere yet with a tail, may I have it back?"

"Certainly, in a moment." He went off into the crowd.

As Ragnar waited for him, he spotted Aisling, Disco, and Max at another marketboard, their eyes keen on the prices of their needed supplies.

"Fifty yalms of rope," Aisling said distantly,"and a harpoon, can you two fire it from your bows?"

"Depends on how large the harpoon is," Max replied.

"No larger than an arrow yet heavy enough to have enough weight."

"It's possible," Disco estimated, she turned and saw Ragnar, she waved at him. "We're almost done, just waiting on our orders and we should be good to leave once more!"

"I'm only here for one thing-"

"Sir!"

The retainer jogged up to him with a bag that seemed to be bustling with life. The lump moved around until it headed for the covering lap that was latched on. Ragnar smiled and rubbed his hands, saying proudly,"I think Aisling will be fond of this as well," as he opened the latch. A black sphere shot out, whirling about around Ragnar's face before settling beside him, dancing in circles and wriggling its small tale. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present a Gigantpole."

"A Gigantpole?" Aisling asked, head craning in confusion. He got down to one knee and reached out to it. The little creature slapped its small tail on his wrist before honing in to nuzzle his face. "It's rather adorable and interesting. How does it fly?"

"I know not but I'm going to travel with it from now on. They're all the rage right now, half a million for just one of them-"

"It's disgusting," Disco deadpanned, her displeasure showed when she hopped away from it when it neared her. "How is that famous? It's a goddamn black sperm!"

"Could be worse than this," Max reasoned as he reached into his bag and produced a scroll. He read from it and out of the parchment came an miniature Atomos. "Now this is adorable."

"Both of these are disgusting!" Disco cringed as she stepped away, the retainer chuckled and left them to their own devices as she waved her hand. "As leader of this party, I demand those be put away!"

"What's wrong with them? They aren't hurting you," Max teased, he murmured some other words and the creature disappeared. "There, now one less freak to deal with."

"Worry not, it only stays with me," Ragnar ensured her, he grabbed his Gigantpole and held it with both arms. It seemed to relax in his embrace and ceased moving, appearing to have fallen into sleep rather quickly. "It's a mere baby, perhaps when it grows I'll have a Gigantoad."

Disco rolled her eyes, she told him,"Just take that away from me."

"Will do," he said, Aisling smiled and brought a finger to touch the small infant of a creature before Ragnar left. He went back down the street, Gigantpole in tow, as he felt at ease with his new little friend. He climbed up the steps to the Guild and opened the door with his shoulder, pushing it in. Instead of being greeted by the rancor of the adventurers, he heard weapons being unsheathed.

It was silent inside and when he turned around, he faced the center of the room to where the tension had suffocated the atmosphere.

His jaw dropped, his mouth opened, and his hands fell apart, letting loose the small creature to float around his feet. It sensed the danger and hid behind his thigh as he saw what he least expected to see.

Upon the table where he once sat was Rhel'ir's body sprawled out. He was on his back, his white robes stained with fresh crimson, a knife was in his chest and embedded to where his heart was. Above him was the last person he would ever believe to kill a comrade- it was Pax, yet it wasn't him, his eyes were blackened like the Void.

Ragnar refused to look at this yet his eyes couldn't tear away when Pax retracted the blade and then plunged it in once more into Rhel'ir.

"P...P..." That was all Rhel'ir could utter, his hand reached out to him as if trying to stop him but Pax had burrowed his dagger into him once again, silencing him all together and causing him to drop his hand to the table in a sickening thud.

"No," Ragnar murmured. "No...no!"

He was jolted left to right by two people, he realized they were Kagami and Wolfie; they charged to Pax with Kagami unleashing a spell of Fire at him, launching him off of Rhel'ir. Wolfie went in for the kill, yet she merely used her shield to bash him over the head, rendering him fazed. As the two restrained Pax, two other adventurers relieved him of his weapons, Pax roared, it was demonic and powerful, so much so that the walls trembled.

"No!" Ragnar rushed over to Rhel'ir, he leaped over the railings and then hopped onto the table, he held Rhel'ir's face and gently nudged him. "Stay with me, Rhel, stay with me!"

While Rhel'ir's eyes were opened, they were dull, no life left, Ragnar's hands shook as he gathered him up and held him tightly. He was long gone, his aether was missing and forever lost, there was nothing left of him.

Ragnar couldn't help but glare at Pax with a fury that would rival that of Halone, shouting back at him one question,"WHY!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

Guards eventually came in after, his mouth was gagged to prevent him to roaring like a beast as they wrestled with his arms to keep him still. However, the gag had done a poor job as it did not stop the muffled grunts that resonated from the base of his throat.

Ragnar's hands were covered in blood, though one that was free emitted a luminous green that hovered over the multiple wounds. It could not end like this, he was never going to simply let Rhel'ir go this way. He muttered words, chanting them as he went down the list of the spells he knew by heart.

Soon enough, his droning voice became utterances, slowly, broken words.

His hand shook as he could feel his powers draining.

"I can't..." He murmured, he clenched his eyes trying to hold back a sob. "...nothing is working..."

The light faded and he simply rested his hand upon Rhel'ir's chest.

"Ragnar," Wolfie said weakly, she cast her shield and sword aside as she went over to the table, her arms wrapping around Ragnar's as he brought his forehead to Rhel'ir's. "Go get the others..."

Kagami never questioned her as he rushed out of the Adventurer's Guild with his staff still in tow.

Ragnar continued to attempt to revive him, his hands still shaking as he simply stopped his futile attempts and simply held Rhel'ir up. He was close enough to bury own face into his nape, he used it to muffle a sob that escaped his lips. He trembled as he held him taut, praying to all the gods that they would grace this moment and let Rhel'ir push pass death and return.

It was the act of desperation. Once he could no longer control. His hands grasped at the cloth as his glasses were fogging up and growing wet.

Wolfie glanced down for a moment to look at Rhel'ir, she looked away shortly after while biting her lip. She knew the basic care of medical attention but this was beyond her knowledge and Ragnar's. She held Ragnar's head and stroked his long locks, shushing him.

A moment of silence passed between all of them as the rest of the guards escorted the other adventurers' out. By the time the last one, a Lalafell, had taken to leaving, their party burst through the guards with Aisling at the head of them, Disco and Max trailed after her as Kagami stayed back to explain to the guards who these newcomers were.

Aisling rushed up to Ragnar, hand at his shoulder to shove him off of Rhel but Ragnar stayed, refusing to move as he held to Rhel'ir tighter, his protests came flowing out, delusional,"No! I...I can help him! L-let me save him!"

The Elezen only had a short gander at Rhel'ir to know what was truly wrong, he bristled at the sight of it, then grew worse once he brought his attention to Pax as he was being escorted outside.

"Stop, wait," Aisling requested, the guards did so, both facing Pax towards the him.

He reached behind himself to take a hold of his lance. He held it before him, both hands gripping the arm and holding it steady. Bringing it further, he approached Pax but maintained his distance, the tip of the lance merely bringing up Pax's chin.

Aisling's eyes fixated on Pax's own black abysses.

Lowly, he spoke,"Give me one reason why should not bury this into your throat."

In response, as it was the only way he could, Pax bore his teeth and hissed, his lips curling back as his nails dug into the arms of those holding him back. He was gnawing at the cloth gag, his teeth gnashing away at the fibers.

"He's possessed, can't you see!?" Disco exclaimed, alarmed. "You can't hurt him! His eyes, Aisling, his gods damned eyes!'

"I care not what state he is in- he's killed one of ours, one that we need the most in this mission, if we let him go he will not hesitate to turn one of us," he reasoned,"I've seen this happen before to the Azure Dragoon of Ishgard and now the situation had become worse than it had before."

"And what of the Azure Dragoon himself?" Max inquired, he furrowed his brows slightly as though he already knew the answer.

Aisling had done his best to remain calm yet his voice was beginning to slip from its usual demeanor, it was become venomous, fierce,"Gone to the darkest powers. Should I have had taken the opportunity to prevent any more suffering, I would have struck him down where he stood-"

"I won't let you!" Disco's voice was sharp and commanding- within seconds she drew an arrow through to her bow and had it aimed directly at Aisling. "A single drop to stain your lance and I will not hesitate to end you! I am the leader of this and have allowed you the privilege to join me in my fight! You are expected to consult me before taking action in any dire situation, yet here you are acting on your own and let alone determining the end of a life..."

"You are only saying this because he is the only one out of all of us who is close to you...and you can never give him up!"

"I am not agitated over him being friend or foe but rather you doing this without consultation, let alone permission!"

As their voices rose, Pax's mouth was suddenly freed, he had chewed through the gag and spat it out. He began to shriek horribly, his voice piercing the air and causing eardrums to pop in order to compensate for the massive pressure. The two guards restraining Pax slackened their holds upon him, allowing him to slip out of their arms. Upon ceasing his screech, he dove for his daggers and made a beeline to the doors.

Recovering from this, Aisling pursued him into the streets, lance at hand.

"Aisling!" Disco shouted, she rushed out after the both of them, arrow notched and still ready. As she trailed the Elezen, she watched him leap up into the sky, soaring, as Pax bounded up buildings and walls to reach the roofs. Disco lacked the physical prowess to make such feats so she could only fire arrows into the sky, following them from the ground.

Pax skillfully flew over the rooftops, leaping over walls, skidding over edges, his daggers flashing behind him as he held them ready for any run-ins. Aisling pursued, his strength in being nimble as he held his lance in one hand. In an instant, Pax whirled around and halted, now finally ready to stand his ground. He assumed a defensive position as Aisling advanced quickly upon him, only to have his lance parried off.

Disco meanwhile climbed up the stairs inside the building they were standing atop off.

"Stop!"

They failed to respond to her protest, in turn, she shot an arrow, only missing Aisling's face yet only grazing his nose with the tip. He grunted as he used his lance to block and parry most of Pax's oncoming blows, staying on the defensive. He was trained to kill beasts, his mindset became like it once again as he faced the man who was once a friend.

"Who are you!?" Aisling demanded as he lunged to the left and rolled to avoid a very hard strike that could have broken a wrist. All while doing this, he was dodging arrows by Disco.

Pax seemed only capable of snarling, his bandages had fallen apart over the course of the struggle, they became loose and his face was revealed to show more of his eyes that were blackened. His veins pulsated a purplish hue and his teeth had grown sharper, it was as though he was becoming more beast than man, it was true that he was possessed.

The Pax they knew would never harm another fellow of their own. This one, it had changed him, turning him into a vessel of pure destruction that was hellsbent on nothing but death.

Aisling kept his footing, however, Pax's attacks were growing more aggressive, his speed increasing by the minute. One false move would send him plummeting with more than just a scratch. Aisling took a quick glance down to see the streets far below, perhaps half a yalm down. He could no longer back away from him and, much to his problems, Disco was nearing closer.

She had been firing towards him and now he no longer had any room to move. He had no choice but to go over the edge, a practiced feat he had done many times in Ishgard.

He merely took a step back and dove off, his back facing the ground, he had as Pax took a leap over the edge as well, following him closely with daggers poised. Pax was close enough to slice through his gut but Aisling had wound his legs around Pax's, in a moment's time he used momentum and gravity to flip him over; he released him once he was below him.

With his lance pointed directly at his chest, Aisling focused all of his energy into the tip of the blade- it grew sapphire, the glow climbed up the shaft and into his gloved hands, from there they radiated out like lights bouncing off of water; it expanded until it became the familiar form of the Keeper of the Lake, maw opened wide and ready.

Pax still fought, his hands flailing to get to him, and in those last seconds before touching the earth, he managed to take a stab into Aisling's calf. His knife ripped through the muscle but before it could be withdrawn, they landed in the street of the marketplace, scattering the citizens and creating a cloud of dust in the air.

Those who followed the two combating arrived moments later with Disco popping out from the ground floor of the building she had brought herself to.

Once the dust settled, they found Aisling atop of Pax, his lance buried deeply into the center of his chest as though he were nailing him to the street. In turn, however, Pax had left the knife embedded inside his calf. Aisling panted, strained and injured, as he glared at Pax's eyes, he huffed as he kept a firm grasp on his lance.

"C...check his eyes," Aisling quietly said.

None of his friends moved.

His voice rose. "...I said check his eyes!"

Max volunteered after Aisling's snap. He settled to the ground beside Pax and brough a gloved hand to his eye, he opened it to find one back to normal. Upon checking the second, it was confirmed that both eyes were no longer black- his possession was gone. Max also took the liberty to check his pulse to to see if he was still breathing.

Indeed, he was still alive, though how was uncertain.

"He's out cold," Max assured Aisling.

Hesitantly, the Elezen loosened his hold and then gripped once more. He pulled his lance out of his chest and settled it upon the ground, he brought his attention to the knife in his calf and breathed shallow breaths. Max brought a hand to his shoulder and stooped low to grasp the handle. Slowly, Aisling nodded in confirmation and soon the knife was pulled quickly out of his limb.

Blood freely dripped out, causing Max to reach into one of his pouches and pull out a gauze to wrap around the wound temporarily. Once done, he aided Aisling up as he said,"Take me...to the guild, I want to see Rhel'ir."

Nothing more was said as Disco finally took the time to fall to her knees next to Pax, her head dropping low to hear his heartbeat. Relieved to find him alive, she thanked the Twelve; she began to gather him in her arms with the help of Kagami; slowly, they followed Aisling and Max back to the Advnturer's Guild, hearts heavy.

-...-

Ragnar had taken to repeating his spells once more but to no avail.

Wolfie encouraged him as best she could despite knowing how useless it was. Ragnar grew limp under her hold and he could no longer even murmur a word. He held Rhel'ir once more. As his hand rested on his chest again, he thought he had grown mental by this point.

Perhaps he did, for he felt the soft, shallow beat of a heart. He pressed his hand even more and felt it again. Somehow, something must have worked, he may have healed internal injuries to that organ, mending it like a seamstress would to a hole of a cloth. He breathed out a soft laugh and resumed healing once more, his spells not reinvigorated.

The doors opened to reveal Aisling being partially carried by Max.

He spoke dryly. "How does he fare?"

"...he's close enough to the gates of the afterlife that he could nearly open it," Ragnar replied grimly, his hand glowed with that familiar green light as he kept his hand where it was. "...Pax?"

"Nearly close to those same gates as well," Aisling huffed as he was seated down near the table. Max got up and left to get medical supplies- Ragnar was too occupied to tend to him for the moment. "...I've made an enemy today from doing what was needed."

"You had your right to do so..."

"Not only as a friend but as a defender of all of us," he sighed as he lifted his leg onto another chair to allow Max, who had returned, to treat him.

Max clicked his tongue and shook his head, at this, Aisling was given a cloth and he began to bite into it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

Aisling never left Rhel'ir side despite Ragnar's protests that he should rest himself.

The night waned over the city, the bustle of the people returned as guards at the Adventurer's Guild were debriefed of the situation. Given that Pax did not harm a citizen of Ul'dah, he remained in the party's custody but, for safety reasons, he would be shipped out of the city by dawn. Ragnar bit at his thumbnail as he sat at the table with Max.

"...I'm at crossroads," he confided in Max, he drank some ale to soothe his nerves. In his other want was his smoking pipe. He took deep breaths from the tip, letting the smoke rise up. "To learn Pax was possessed, I still cannot fathom that he had attacked Rhel'ir in the ferocity of a savage animal. Yet, at the same time, I understand why Aisling pursued him to the brink of death."

"No doubt this does not suit well with Disco. She can deny all she wants but the fact is, it was Pax who assaulted Rhel'ir," Max sighed, he shook his head in disagreement of the situation. "I've spoken with the others as you were treating both of them."

"And?"

"...Wolfie and Kagami are planning to leave, they picked up another engagement that had needed their attention for some time, after all they fulfilled Disco's favor in the last mission and will not return until we make preparations for the Coils. As for myself, I go where I am needed. You ought to choose what to do."

Ragnar settled his flagon to the table, his hand went to rub his eyes under his glasses. "As I treated Aisling, he spoke to me of a man in Ishgard who had learned to control the darkness. Whether or not it is the same as Pax, I know not but I suppose it would be best to send him there and find the man. Disco would most likely be traveling with him. This will impede on her mission, though I would not prefer to fight a dragon while having fear of being stabbed in the back."

The barmaid came by and refilled their drinks, they were back to taking the alcohol in again.

"Rhel'ir will need to be taken to Gridania where the healers are at their best," Ragnar added as well,"I have managed to heal his heart but it won't be enough to be sure. It is only a temporary fix so to say and the damage is beyond my powers. Besides...I wish not for the ohers to travel with Pax without myself to care for any injury they would succumb to."

"I believe you've chosen what you do," Max concluded,"you taking Rhel'ir to Gridania and leaving him there so that you may travel. Care for one friend but leave the other in much more better safety."

"Aye, I intend that. I owe Pax for helping me in Void Ark...I owe him even more for the price he has to pay now, I feel it is only right to return him to sanity."

At this, Max had gotten up from his seat, he brushed away the drink on his lips and stretched, his ears pinning down to his head. Upon relieving his muscles, he scratched his head and yawned. "As I said, I will go where I am needed. I intend to head to the Mists and aid Bach in whatever needs to be done. My help can only go so far and this matter is better suited for the mages. Unlike you, I do not owe Pax."

"It's quite understandable that you do not wish to come."

"...truth be told, I do not want to be the next person he targets."

With that said, Max had taken to leaving through the doors, his intention to no longer be a part of this was clear. Ragnar watched him depart, he frowned and tensely waved his tail. They were beginning to leave for their own paths.

-...-

"Send this letter to the Mists," Ragnar instructed the Moogle, to which it nodded and flew off with its heavy knapsack of letters. He worried if it would flutter down but it managed to stay in the air. Turning back, he went to the Adventurer's Guild and then climbed up the stairs. Preparations were made for Rhel'ir's move to Gridania.

As he entered the room, he saw Aisling awake and holding Rhel'ir's staff.

"Has he woke?"

"Not at all, he still breathes," Aisling said quietly.

"You?"

"I'm faring well."

"I don't want to move him but he has to be...hm, I will get Max for this," Ragnar concluded, he wanted to ensure the gauze was holding well. He reached to touch Rhel'ir until his vision began to blur. He blinked several times, then he felt the pull into another time and space.

-...-

 _He was back at the first floor, before him were Pax and Rhel'ir sitting and silently drinking. It was not until Rhel'ir spoke to Pax again, asking him,"Are you sure you are fine? I, and of course Ragnar, need to change the bandages...while you have been treated properly back there, we still need to see how you are progressing-"_

 _"I am fine."_

 _"...I will not question you any more then," Rhel'ir said, though he was observing Pax for the rest of the time. From what Ragnar could understand, Pax's aether never seemed the same, it felt...different. Something had changed even though he knew it was Pax, there was another presence residing in him. Suppose Rhel'ir had seen it too, after all, he was trained to recognize different patterns._

 _Some of those readings Ragnar learned was put into use, though only when he could focus he could see what could not be seen._

 _"Rhel'ir," Pax began, Rhel'ir was already looking upon him. Other than the times to reveal his mouth to eat or drink, Pax had decided to lower a bit of the bandages. "...I feel...fine in body."_

 _"Yes, you have been progressing well physically though the burns you received are severe and will scar for the rest of your life," Rhel'ir assured him, then his voice hesitated so he closed his mouth._

 _Pax leaned slightly, head tilting. "But?"_

 _"...I fear that while the healers have purged the darkness from you, a bit of it remains. Not alarming in number but enough to make me wonder what goes through your mind. Everyone wonders," he said as conversationally as he possibly can. He drank from his mug and looked away from him._

 _"You know that the darkness is still within me. How?"_

 _"As a Sharlayan, we were trained to see aether, with or without the device. Well, it makes it easier when the device is on us though for the most part, we have the ability to see. As such, we are also sensitive to it, our perception is stronger than the average person."_

 _"And so your aether...is different than most."_

 _Rhel'ir shrugged. "I am a healer, as is Ragnar. Disco was one but her aether had changed enough to where I never knew she was one. As for Aisling, for example, his aether is strong but he does not need it for most of what he does. He cannot perform magic to an extent."_

 _"Would you...say that your aether is powerful?"_

 _"In a sense, yes, considering how much I rely on it. How else would I have been able to teleport anyone?"_

 _Rhel'ir shifted in his seat._

 _This was the most Pax had ever spoken in the few days he had returned to them. This conversation on aether, it was something Rhel'ir knew well enough to explain such a concept, however, it was not a common conversation between the two. He remained calm for the most part, if the man was curious, let him be._

 _"Enough aether..." Pax murmured. His nose flared as though he picked up a scent, he was suddenly staring at Rhel'ir, his eyes glazing over him as though he was seeing more than what was there. Rhel'ir caught on, he twitched his hand a bit._

 _"Is there any more you wish to talk about?"_

 _"You have said enough," Pax replied._

 _He closed his eyes, but once he opened them they were black, black as the night and of pure darkness. Rhel'ir, shocked, was about to stand up, his staff only a foot away but the next thing he knew, a hand shot to his throat and the world turned upside, he landed on his back with a grunt. Immediately, Pax leaped onto the table with a dagger drawn._

 _Pax snarled, lowly, as Rhel'ir brought his hands to his chest to try and push him away. He uttered out,"What are you!?"_

 _The other man lowered his head as the bar became quiet, he was close enough to touch noses with him- those black eyes were terrifying, threatening. He watched as Pax opened his mouth widely, inhaling deeply, as though he were trying to suck the life out of him. A feint glow emitted form Rhel'ir mouth, much to his utter horror._

 _He watched as it flowed, slowly becoming a bit brighter and thicker. It did not even take him a moment to realize that his aether was flowing out from his own mouth and into Pax's. He could feel his life being drained away- he tried closing his mouth yet it was impossible. His hands were growing weaker, he managed to grab a hold of Pax's side as though he could push him off._

 _Seconds went by and the next Rhel'ir knew, he was fading away._

 _"P-P...Pa...P..."_

 _And then the dagger was plunged into his chest._

-...-

Ragnar held the blanket in his hand, though he found himself on the floor, a groan escaping his lips. He opened his eyes, they drifted from the ceiling and to the wall, then finally falling on Aisling who had never moved from his position on the chair.

"You saw it as well," was all Aisling could say.

"W...we can heal him, mend his body back together, yet bringing him back to life is another story," Ragnar surmised as he slowly brought himself to sitting up, his back against the bed. "...the aether, Pax took it from him. As of now, Rhel'ir body is simply an empty husk and nothing more."

"I figured that much," he quietly murmured.

Ragnar got to his feet after a few minutes, confounded by the entire situation. If they were to save Rhel'ir, his aether would have to be returned to him. But to extract it from Pax, that was another story. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, sniffling. He chewed on his bottom lip before reaching out to Rhel'ir bandage and assured himself that it was securely on him.

"...you said there is a man in Ishgard that knows what Pax had done," Ragnar mentioned.

"Not done, but he knows of the darkness, he mentioned it a few times when I arrested him," Aisling recalled,"he fights with the ferocity of a beast, his powers befall every knight he had fought. That was until I was sent to apprehend him. He wields a greatsword, both hands, and is cloaked in nothing but black. I find it the best option to bring Pax there and see what can be done."

"Yet you tried to kill him."

"As I said before, it was not Pax that I was fighting atop the city. It was another being, and whatever that being is, it has taken Rhel'ir."

To that, Ragnar nodded.

So Aisling was not hellbent on revenge but rather to try and combat what had taken over their friend. He found his judgement sound as he covered Rhel'ir with the blanket and went over to Aisling, kneeling down before him so that he could examine his wound. "Does it hurt?"

"It is numb, I believe if you leave Eos with me, I shall be able to bear it better," he requested.

Ragnar got up and opened his codex. His quill out and ready to write upon it words of summoning. Within moments, he brought forth Eos and left her by Aisling's side- he watched the Elezen sigh in relief as he leaned his head back against the chair.

"Thank you, Ragnar."

"Of course." Ragnar made his way for the door. "We will leave tomorrow morning, be sure to get some sleep. I'll send someone up to help you get to your room."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

Leaving Rhel'ir at the hands of the Gridanians felt like losing a piece of themselves. With only Ragnar to aid them, they avoided the most dangerous routes through the Shroud and Coerthas, almost at every turn he prayed to the gods that there would not be an aggressor in their paths.

He tightened his grip on the reins as they entered the snowy path that led up the hill towards Camp Dragonhead. They were back here again, but for another reason. Every so often he would glance at Pax as he was tied up and gagged- he had struggled for the first few days, whining between his clenched teeth, though Aisling explained to him thoroughly that he needed to be like so.

Despite Disco's protests, he was still a danger to them.

Aisling held on to the second pair of reins that led Pax's chocobo.

"...at least let his mouth free," Disco tried to persuade him, she was ignored.

"We cannot board in a public place lest we wish Pax to attack a citizen next time," Ragnar advised,"do you have mind where?"

Aisling stopped, forcing the others to halt as well when they went ahead and then turned to look at him in wonder. He stared back, tired with those black crescents beginning to form, lightly highlighting him. With a free hand he rubbed his nose and sniffled a bit before telling them,"My family's manor, we have few people with us now so the bother for boarding all guests would be of no trouble."

"Is there a cellar? A dungeon?"

"Naturally, Pax shall be kept there away from public eye until we find the man who knows what to do, do you have any objections?"

"One," Disco said, she had been waiting to be heard.

Aisling glanced at her.

"May I have the quarters near him? I want to be close."

"I can arrange something of the sort, though it is your risk."

"Disco, the creature within Pax consumes aether for nourishment," Ragnar explained once more,"if you allow yourself near him, only the gods will know what would happen. While you were once a mage years ago, a healer at that, you still weld magic to some greater degree than the average person. What happened to Rhel could happen to you or me."

"...where was the Echo when he needed it then?" Disco inquired.

Ragnar's mouth hung slightly open. He recollected himself slowly to clear his throat,"...the Echo, where we cannot fall in battle."

"Keep in mind that aether is needed for the Echo to work, aether is used to channel it. Without the signature of a unique one, let alone the existence, the Echo would be useless. Pax absorbed it like it were water," Aisling added, he grimaced at the thought of it.

Disco was quiet for a moment, then a thought crossed her. "Is it not that Primals feast upon aether?"

"...indeed they do," Ragnar said,"but the amount he took in is not enough to become a Primal. He would need vast quantities of it. Say if he were to take thousands of people's aether, and done it over years and years, perhaps he would turn into one."

Silence fell over them as Pax shifted uncomfortably in his saddle.

With nothing more between them, they continued up to the Steps of Faith where they were welcomed quite easily by the guards who recognized Aisling. They ventured into the main plaza where they still rode up the steps to the further reachers of Ishgard.

None paid a single mind to them as they traveled through the streets. Many of its people were still licking their wounds from the last attack, their homes damaged and their possessions scattered. From this, Disco pulled the hood over her head to hide her horns, she would rather not cause a stir among the citizens who have spent years fighting the dragons.

Aisling led them on until they got to the Pillars where the Four Houses lived and ruled. He passed by them all, taking them to a building that seemed to be hidden in one of the many manors in the area. From here, Aisling stopped and dismounted, the rest did the same as he helped Pax get down.

Once they stood on the feet, the doors of one building flew open and an older Elezen with raven black hair came striding out. Upon his body was the regale of a noble garb, his pompous style rivaling with that of the average noble. He was well-groomed and attuned with his surroundings, he came up to Aisling and embraced him wholeheartedly, the other did the same.

"Father," Aisling greeted him.

"It's been months since I had last seen hide or hair of you, young man," he said in a gruff voice, he went to rustle Aisling's hair and then looked upon the people that accompanied his son. "Welcome, friends of Aisling. I am Bordeaux de Lapointe, head of the Lapointe House under Fortemps." He seemed warmer than the weather, his kindness a new face compared to the other Houses of Ishgard, save for Fortemps. He glanced at Pax and his smile faded. "What...is this?"

"Our friend here is having...problems," Ragnar explained, he gestured to Pax. "Some...problems that need to be remedied soon. Your son has said that there is a dungeon in your manor where we can hold him until the appropriate time."

"Believe me, I am one for hospitality but taking in a prisoner that has done a horrid action to warrant such restraints, I do not feel comfortable having him in my house-"

"He is not a prisoner or a criminal, he is ill," Disco pointed out, she approached him without bowing. "I beg of you, we need a safe place to keep him for now, at least a week. We traveled far for this, since the House of Fortemps were to extend their kindness to Ragnar months back, we were hoping you would do the same as well for us now."

His father stared at her, shocked, then looked upon Ragnar. He seemed to be in shock over seeing Ragnar in person, his mouth hanging open. "So you are the one you had spoken about, the Warrior of Light who slain Vishap, correct?"

Ragnar nodded as he rubbed his own hands to keep them warm. "Aye, that be me."

"For a moment I thought you were Rhel'ir, hair grown long and dyed black," he said,"but no, you are the one they tell me about."

"Actually, Rhel'ir is the reason why our friend here is in binds," Aisling said, to that Bordeaux gave a curt nod. "Other than that, you ought to show Ragnar and my friends hospitality, you, like many of the people in Ishgard, are in debt to him felling Vishap in the Steps of Faith."

Bordeaux took a moment to consider, his hand covering his chin as he stared at them each one by one, then he agreed,"I shall house them for as long as they need. Do you need guards for him?"

"Preferably, though they should not know what is happening," Aisling requested as servants came out of the manor and led their mounts to the stables.

His father escorted them into the manor itself, inside it was lavished with all sorts of furniture and paintings. The true wealth of the highborn was evident in this home, along with the other servants and guards that were around the house, holding the upkeep of the manor. What caught Ragnar's attention in the main hall were the numerous lances that were held in elaborate stands.

All the lances were kept shining in pristine condition, their handles sometimes dented or damaged but they were presented proudly. Ragnar approached them, he examined each as best he could as the guards escorted Pax to the cells down below them- Disco followed, naturally, as Aisling stood by Ragnar.

"My family has a long line of dragoons. Some of them became the Azure Dragoon, others became high ranking ones that had been parts of great battles or had done a brave deed," Aisling said as he stared at them, he was still limping. "Mine hasn't been put up there."

"I suppose you only put them there if you have passed on."

"Correct, and I don't intend to have mine there just yet."

"Suppose mine will be sooner or later," Bordeaux chimed in, he caught their attention once more. "Come, for drinks, no doubt you have much to tell me over the time you have been gone, Aisling." He glanced over at his leg. "Give me hope that one of Ishgard's finest will not succumb to a simple limp too easily."

-...-

Hours passed when the story of their latest adventure had gone horribly wrong. No detail was left out, Ragnar spoke of how he was framed for the assassination of the Sultana, how he traversed North and aided Ishgard, but now had decided to let someone else take the mantle to save the city. That supposed person turned out to be Aisling.

As for now, Aisling had been taking part in adventuring as another person had taken the mantle of heroics. Only when Aisling was needed to defend the city did he take leave.

Bordeaux explained that another adventurer had been trying to find the solution for Estinien's predicament. All they had was the name Maneki but other than that, he had been instrumental to the Dragonsong War. Given Aisling's condition, he was in no means able to fight alongside this Maneki, so they had decided he will play small roles until he recovered properly.

While Aisling had been away, he still had duties upon returning.

"...in turn for having Pax here, I must ask of you, Aisling, to at least go to Falcon's Nest and survey the situation there. Apparently, there will be a ceremony between man and dragon, so you must at least esnure it is secured properly. Nothing too strenuous."

"I will, Father, when is this ceremony to take place?"

"In two weeks."

"I can go with him," Ragnar offered,"it's the least I can do as well for your aide."

"Perfect," Bordeaux said with a smile, he raised his glass to them and they did so, Ragnar drank it heartily and twitched his ears. "Now for you, Ragnar...how did you come to meet my son?"

"Battle with Vishap, he was one of the Dragoons that were deployed," he recalled,"he was accompanied with Rhel'ir at the time. We fought together, then I offered him to come with me on my travels outside of politics. Knowing how that fared for me last time I found myself entwined in them, I decided it best to...live the proper life of an adventurer."

Bordeaux nodded, taking in the story with great interest. "Ah, I see. So you, in a way, whisked him away to travel off across Eorzea-"

"I did that by choice, Father," Aisling said, quick to defend Ragnar.

"No, I am not mad, I am not aged to where I can no longer account for men and the stations. I'll have you know I can still leap to the highest tower!" He seemed spirited enough to have enough fight left in him.

"I'll take your word on it," Ragnar chuckled, Aisling gave a weak laugh under his breath. After a moment they had grown quiet, Ragnar stirred his glass, his eyes fixating on the wine he swirled. "Speaking of Rhel'ir...I understand that he became a mage thanks to Aisling's mother-" The two looked confused, he elaborated towards Bordeaux. "-your wife."

"Hm, yes, Raina," Bordeaux said, though he sounded somber,"she was a kind woman, loved children all the same...unfortunately, she could never have children herself."

"Beg your pardon?"

Bordeaux, for once, closed his mouth, he rubbed away at his lips with his hands as if to erase his thoughts. Aisling sighed and said,"I trust him with my life, Father, as I do with Rhel'ir, he has saved me on numerous occasions."

"Alright, Aisling," Bordeaux said, nodding slowly. "Again, my wife was not able to have children, hence, no heir. So I took it upon myself to find a woman who could...remedy the situation. Unfortunately, after Aisling was born, she perished moments after before I could treat properly her in thanks for what she had done. Naturally, we took in Aisling and raised him as our own. Despite what others say, I love him all the same, as did Raina."

"I...didn't mean to pry into much detail about this," Ragnar apologized, to that, Bordeaux waved his hand and shook his head.

"It is not a proud moment in my life but Aisling is what I am proud of. He is a strong Ishgardian, a strong warrior, he upholds the safety of our people as much as the next Dragoon does," Bordeaux went on, his voice now filled with pride. "Regardless, he is still my son."

"He is very fortunate to have a father like you," Ragnar commented.

They talked on for another good hour until a servant called for them to dinner. It had been a while since they had seen Disco, she had arrived dressed in warmer clothes, her bow gone and her eyes having a tired look about them.

"Disco, how do you fare?" Ragnar inquired as they sat down next to one another.

"Having a conversation with him now...is like talking to two people," she said quietly. "...Rhel'ir is bleeding into him."

He leaned over and embraced her tightly. "Worry not, we will find the man Aisling knows of."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

He was given a guest room in the West wing. From there, he could peer out the window and see the streets lined with nobles going out for their walks or meeting one another. Soldiers were patrolling the area to ensure nothing close to trouble would wander in. This was a sight far more different than the lowborns.

He wondered how many of these people were aware of the dangers adventurers were facing to save them. If the War was ever won, would they remember the face of the person who made it happen? The people lost who ensured the possibility of events ever occurring? He doubted it so, just as they had never knew of how he faced the Ascian in the Chrysalis and the friend he lost that day.

Ragnar buttoned up a new shirt given to him by one of the servants, it was pure white and ironed out neatly. Black slacks were also offered to him, these clothes were what he took graciously- traveling in the same clothes often grew tiresome. At his hip was his codex, the only weapon he would normally keep on himself should he be in a safe environment.

A letter he had finished writing for Valencia sat on the desk, he picked it up and was ready to head downstairs to have one of the errand boys take it.

He entered the hall where lances were put up on display, he gave a passing glance at them before going into the servant's quarters and finding a young Hyurr boy sitting at a bed. He knocked on the door, the boy looked to him curiously and he presented him the letter.

"You there, can you be so kind as to sent this to the Mail Moogle?"

"Um, yes, sir," he said, he was staring at him with perplexity as he approached and took the letter. "Where is it to be going?"

"The Mist, it's a residential district in La Noscea," he said.

The boy nodded but continued to stare.

"...something wrong?"

"I don't wanna be rude, sir, but are those real?" Ragnar craned his head a little, his tail flickering, he realized what the boy meant.

"Yes, they are real, as is my tail."

"What...is your kind called?"

"Mi'qote," Ragnar answered simple, he smiled and knelt down to face the boy properly. He reached out for his free hand and brought it to one of his ears. He let him stroke it. "Real as the sun that shines upon your face, boy. Get going now, I need the letter to be sent soon. It's rather important."

He nodded, this time with a grin, and he scurried off. Ragnar chuckled and went out of the hall, heading down another and then another until he found stairs leading down to the basement. His soft smile ebbed away as he went further down, he adjusted his glasses. The lights were dim here, only torches danced in the darkness every few steps.

Eventually he arrived at a metal door where a guard was posted.

"Let me see him," Ragnar said firmly, to that the guard nodded and unlocked the door.

Inside was a room divided into two sections. One for the observer and on the other side of the bars was one for the prisoner. Pax was certainly not a prisoner but by looking at him in his cell, he may as well be one. He laid in his bed curled up under the blankets. Unlike most prison cells, this one was lightly furnished to prevent it from feeling dreary.

Ragnar went up to the bars and leaned against them using his forearms above his head to brace himself. "You look comfortable in there."

Pax did not move.

"Hey, Pax," he said a bit louder, to that Pax finally turned to glance at him over his shoulder. Slowly, he got up as though his own body was wearing him out. "I'm here to see how you are, friend, are you alright?"

"...tell that to the voices in my head," Pax uttered, he sat up fully but he refused to move. "...I'm...seeing things that are not what I have seen before."

"How so?" Ragnar questioned.

"I'd...rather not talk about them."

He remembered Disco telling him the night before that Rhel'ir was bleeding into Pax in a way, he was beginning to piece it together. "Is it Rhel'ir?"

"...I believe it is."

"I never met anyone other than a Primal that consumes Aetherial Energy. You took Rhel'ir's, it should not be a surprise to see his liking be passed to you in a way."

"Is he dead?"

"He may as well be but he lives, just only his body is nothing but an empty husk. I fear that if he stays within you any longer, you will consume him entirely. Tell me, what is it that you see?"

Pax shook his head. "I'm not comfortable with saying what it is. Just..." He got up so suddenly that Ragnar grew wary of him. Pax rubbed his eyes as he approached the bars of his cell, then he extended a hand towards Ragnar. "...I still have the Echo, we can both see, correct?"

"See? See what?"

"What I see, give me your hand, Ragnar," Pax said- now that he was closer, Ragnar could see the dark circles beginning to form under his eyes, a sign of fatigue and tiredness. He was no longer distant and brooding, he seemed to be wracked with an emotion Ragnar could no pinpoint. Perhaps it was guilt, perhaps it was mental exhaustion.

Maybe both.

"I don't think it's best we touch," Ragnar murmured, he stepped away from the bars.

"Give me...your hand," Pax urged him,"I cannot carry another life on my own."

"Did you do this Disco?" He was cautious.

Pax nodded vigorously. "Yes, I did. Please, these memories are hard to contain."

Ragnar stared at his hands.

Just a few days ago they were bloodied, just a few days ago they nearly took a life.

"I'm sorry, Pax," Ragnar said softly,"I can't trust you right now."

"If there's any moment to trust me, it's now!" Pax's voice grew louder, he was becoming frustrated, angered. He withdrew from the bars and paced around his cell like an animal. "How many times have I saved your life? Who was there to sacrifice himself to save Valencia!?"

"I am grateful for what you have done over the years but-"

He rushed himself into the bars, grabbing them desperately to a point of where his knuckles turned white. He whispered,"Make these damned memories go away, Ragnar, _please_."

Slowly, he found himself backing away. He shook his head, apologizing once more,"I am sorry, but I can't have you close to me. I would gladly love to aid you as much as I can if the darkness still was not within you. Whatever it was, it did something horrible, I wish not to have it happen to me."

As he made a turn, his hand was upon the latch, he was ready to leave, and regrettably, he was eager to do so. It pained him to see the man behind bars, locked away as though he were an animal. He may as well be that, Ragnar's fear towards him was only growing so much. Just about he was about to open it, he was drawn to a stop when Pax called out a single word.

"Helena."

Turning just for a quick look at him, he asked lowly,"Where did you hear that name?"

"Rhel'ir, it's one of the many things flowing through my head," Pax said dryly. "I saw it, Ragnar, I saw it happen, I cannot apologize enough for what happened..."

Ragnar shook away the thoughts that crawled out from the darkness, he did not give a second thought when he burst open the door and stormed off into the hallway. His steps grew hastier by the passing second, he felt the horror begin to seep into his mind once more, he spent years locking it away. He made it into the main hall and then up the stairs into the East wing of the manor.

Unceremoniously, he opened each and every door in the hallway, he found most to be empty until he reached the fourth door. He flung it open, just like the others, and found Aisling sitting at his desk opening letters. Ragnar did not even bother looking at what they were as he reached ahead of himself and grabbed Aisling's collar.

Aisling was taken aback yet he did not attempt to fight him, his expression was more shocked than anything Ragnar had ever seen.

"Where is the man?" Ragnar growled, his teeth baring themselves just lightly.

"What?"

"Where is the man that will help Pax!?"

Aisling threw his eyes at the letters he was opening. "What's the matter with you, Ragnar?"

"We came all this way to get to someone who will help, why aren't we out there searching for him!?"

He shoved Aisling back into his seat and turned his attention to the letters. He rifled through them- so far they seemed to be field reports and records from the authorities regarding recent criminals captured. His mind was too frazzled to give each one a proper examination.

His hands shook.

"If you were to stop disorganizing the letters, I would give you a proper response," Aisling said as calm as he possibly could, Ragnar glared at him, his upper lip still curled- he became compliant when he wretched his hands away. Aisling went to gathering up the parchments. "From what I have gleamed from these reports, the man I know has not been as active as much as I remember. I was just about ready to go and find you so that we may search together."

"This is a large city and by the looks of things, you have many eyes and ears, why not use them?"

"He has been very careful lately, everyone is occupied with the threat of the Horde so none have time to search for him avidly as they did before. I know one place where he is rumored to frequent, it's naught but a short walk from here. Though, before we go, what has you angered so much?"

Ragnar instantly refrained from showing his aggression towards him, he stopped altogether and bore a crestfallen face, his ears still bent back, he immediately looked away from him. He was showing his worse side to the wrong person, the one who was instrumental in their last mission; if anything, he should hve acted with the utmost reverence towards the Elezen. Lowly, he told him,"A thought came across me and threw me into rage."

"Do you wish to speak of it?"

"It is something that cannot be known."

To that, Aisling gave a curt nod,"I understand."

"My apologies for being so cross..."

"We have days where we see nothing but crimson, it is...alright, in a sense. Please, if you don't have anymore urges to throw my desk into disarray again, I'll meet you in the main hall to begin our search for Fray- ah, that is the man we are looking for." Aisling held no malice towards him, he merely gave him a cheerful smile as though he were trying to alleviate the situation. "If possible, see if Disco wishes to join...I'd prefer her to be away from Pax for her own safety."

Ragnar nodded feebly and walked out of his room, silent, his tail barely hanging on to his body.

He made his way back to the West wing and went to Disco's room that was a few doors away from his own. He knocked this time, earned a response of,"Come in," and then opened the door.

Inside, Disco was laying in bed, her back to him, as she was huddled under the blankets.

"What is it?" Disco asked with a cracked voice.

"Aisling and I are about to find the man who can help Pax," Ragnar informed her, he went to the side of the bed she was facing and sat down beside her. His hand went to her shoulder. "Would you care to join us?"

"...yes, I will."

Ragnar rubbed her shoulder and then got up. "I spoke with Pax just moments ago."

"Is he alright?"

"...yes, he is. He is quite fine. Tell me, did you hold hands with him last night?"

"Aye."

"And what happened?"

"...he showed me what I should have never seen."

Ragnar closed his eyes and turned from her, he faced the window, arms crossed and his tail swishing side to side tensely. He had to control himself around her.

He just had to.

"...I'm so sorry, Ragnar."

"What's done is done, Disco, just get out of bed and dress yourself. We have a long search ahead of us."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

In the streets, Disco wore a hooded cape to cover herself from both the cold and the public.

They had arrived at the Forgotten Knight in the early morning hour. The people were few, though the most common they saw were the lowborn. Quiet as the snow that would fall upon the ground, the paths were silent.

Some stared at Aisling as they walked by, he paid no mind to them as though he had gone through their scrutiny a thousand times over before. Ragnar had an inkling as to why they were doing this to him but he ignored them as best he could when Aisling opened the door and ushered them in. He led them to the bar and asked for two glasses of Ishgardian ale.

"...is that all?" A tiny voice asked in high spirits.

Ragnar looked around for the familiar voice and then finally brought his attention to the ground to see Tataru smiling up at him. His brooding demeanor vanished at the sight of an old friend, he stooped low and picked her up- he embraced her and she did the same to him. "Oh! Tataru, I take it you're still here for a while longer!"

"Ragnar!" She exclaimed, she laughed as she nuzzled into his long locks. He placed her down so that she could climb onto a stool to face him as best she could. "It's been a while since I've seen you, how are you?"

"I could be having better days, we're here to see someone," Ragnar explained, he leaned against the bar as Disco sat on a stool on the other side of him. She drank quietly. "Though, my friend there knows more of who we seek."

"What's his name?" Tataru asked, curious. "Perhaps I may have seen him."

"Fray," Aisling said, he was given a glass but he handed it to Ragnar. "Don't suppose you have seen him?"

Tataru looked thoughtful for a moment, then her expression faltered. "I remember him, that man has been dead for quite a while. However, he had a colleague with him." She subtly pointed to a man in the corner of the bar- their eyes directed to him immediately. "Sidurgu is his name, I believe. He's...well, he's intimidating but he causes no trouble."

"Sidurgu, hm?" Aisling murmured. He stepped away to approach the man as Ragnar drank a few sips of his ale. "Excuse me..."

Ragnar watched them from afar, he could make out a few words but not enough to observe the conversation. He noticed that the man wore armor he had never seen before, but most noticeable were the horns and scales upon his face, then the greatsword he had sheathed behind his back. At his side was a young Elezen girl- they were an odd pair that seemed to go well together.

Without tearing his eyes from the man, he lightly tapped Disco.

She glanced at Ragnar as he said,"Is he not one of your kind?"

Disco only gave a quick gander before returning to her ale. "Aye, he's an Au Ra."

"I thought the men were the same height as the women."

"Men are taller, it's natural-"

Then glass shattered.

Aisling backed away, his eyes trained on the man as he unsheathed his sword. "Now, now-"

"You were the one who arrested Fray," was all he said bitterly.

"Yes, I was..."

Ragnar tore himself away from the bar, he rushed over to the two to prevent further escalation. He stood in between them, he held up both hands towards Sidurgu, trying to calm him. "We're not here to arrest you."

"If not, why is the man who condemned my friend to death standing before me?" Sidurgu asked, there was ferocity in his voice, one that send chills up Ragnar's spine. "He dares come to me, perhaps he is here for the girl as well..."

"We're not here for anyone," Aisling tried to say but it was left unheard by the Au Ra. "You have to believe me- I had no personal vendetta against Fray, I was only following orders-"

"Following orders of a corrupted government."

Aisling gave a small agreeable nod. "There's no denying that."

"Regardless of where you stand, I care not what your intentions are, I suggest you leave-"

"Sidurgu," called Disco's voice, his attention turned to her as she came over. Once she was close enough, she lifted the cover over her horns- to this, Sidurgu's posture faltered just at the slightest. When she opened her mouth once more, she spoke in another tongue, one that was foreign and strange to Ragnar and Aisling.

The exchange went on between the two as she got closer to him.

He caught mention of Pax's name in the mix and eventually, Disco turned to face the two of them, saying,"He's agreed to help us but under the condition that he and the girl, Rielle, are to not be apprehended...that you will give him sanctuary for the rest of their duration in Ishgard."

Aisling pursed his lips, nervous, though he replied,"That can be easily arranged. None of the Holy See."

"Good," Ragnar sighed, he relaxed.

"I am more willing to speak to you once I see the man afflicted with the Darkness," was all he said, gruffly, as the little girl, Rielle, bowed respectfully to them.

"Come with us," Ragnar entreated, he finished his drink easily and headed for the door.

-...-

As they entered the manor, Aisling escorted Sidurgu down into the cells, though the Au Ra did not agree to go alone. From this, Ragnar and Disco followed to maintain his confidence, Rielle trailed close behind the lot of them. Once out of earshot of the guards, Sidurgu finally spoke,"How did this man come into contact with the darkness?"

"We were fighting aboard Void Ark," Ragnar relayed to him,"though how he contracted it is a mystery..."

"I was there when it happened," Aisling said as they arrived at the door. He ordered the guard to give the key and leave for the time being. As he spoke, he tried searching for the correct key on the ring to open the steel door. "As we hid to cover from a Black Mage's Flare, a sword as long as yours appeared before myself, Pax, and a friend. It was black as though the light had gone from it. I felt...drawn by its presence, as was the other two, but Pax took hold of it first."

Aisling tried another key.

"Next thing I knew, his eyes became as dark as the sword, he became another being afterwards yet he had enough of himself to throw his body before the Flare to save the others."

"Another friend of ours, Rhel'ir, he was pierced by a Voidsent arrow moments earlier. Before my eyes, I watched the Darkness itself be absorbed like Aether to a Primal into Pax- the wound that bled like the Void from within Rhel'ir ebbed away," Ragnar recounted. "It terrified me...greatly, and after the fight, we brought him to Gridania for a cleansing and to treat his wounds."

Sidurgu shook his head, saying,"A cleansing would not work considering how this man was exposed to the Darkness, more or less, it hardly works at all. Perhaps it merely delayed the influence upon him for a moment but it returned. It happens often. Had there been moments when he had...lost control?"

"Aye, it was upon one of our friends, Rhel'ir, the man who helped him recover," Aisling went on. "From what Ragnar and I can determine, Pax had taken Rhel'ir's Aether, then he mortally wounded him. Right now, we believe that Rhel'ir is inside Pax somewhere. We have hope that you know what to do about this."

"Not once have I heard of another person's Aether being consumed. The Darkness itself? Yes, but nothing else," Sigurgu said,"I need to see him to understand what can be done."

In that moment, the lock clicked and the door finally swing open. Inside, Pax was leaning against the bars- he looked exhausted, the darkness under his eyes deepened even more. He stared at all four of them, hands lazily grasping the bars. "...that don't look much like a doctor..."

"I'm not," Sidurgu confirmed for him,"open the cell."

"We prefer to keep him inside," Aisling murmured.

"This is how you treat your friend?"

Ragnar shook his head and relayed,"Open it. If anything goes wrong, I'll put myself before Disco. Your knife, Disco."

She unsheathed it and tossed it to Ragnar.

Aisling reluctantly shoved the key into the cell and opened the door, prompting the Au Ra man to enter- he easily towered over Pax, his intimidating presence was enough to make him shirk back slightly. He stayed still as he watched him remove his left gauntlet, his bare skin and scales exposed to all.

"You know, I never met the men of your kind, Disco," Pax said distantly as Ragnar settled by the door of the cell.

Sidurgu left the comment unattended to as he offered his hand to him. "Touch."

"What?"

"Just do it," Disco urged him, she clung to the bars herself, her knuckles white. She was hoping that this would cure him instantly.

Pax hesitated for a moment, then finally reached out to hold it as though it were a handshake. The other man readjusted his grip so that they would grasp at their wrists together. Exhaling loudly, he clenched Pax's wrist and closed his eyes. In turn, Pax did the same.

It was silent between them, Ragnar stared at the both of them, carefully. He concentrated for the moment until he saw traces of their Aether- they were mingling with one another through their connection. Neither of the two were fighting to gain control of stealing one another, it was as though they were mutually communicating.

Was this what Pax meant by asking for his hand?

"I see it," Sidurgu uttered,"the Darkness is strong and taking hold."

Upon both men opening their eyes, Ragnar found them to be black. He clenched his knife as though he were ready for Pax to strike at him, his fears became the reality when they unlocked their grip. Sidurgu stood there, calm, he had experience with the Dark Arts but as for Pax, Ragnar barely had time to react as Pax lunged at him.

"Ragnar!" Aisling shouted, his voice echoed within the stonework as Ragnar was punched in the stomach, causing him to double over.

The knife was released, clattering to the ground as Ragnar held to his stomach. He tried to back away when Pax took hold of the weapon and advanced upon him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, trying to wrench him back as Pax swing the knife wildly at him. As the blade danced closer, he suddenly felt a ripping sensation tear through his skull, his glasses had slipped off his face.

Ragnar seethed and hissed, eyes closed, as he was thrown to the side so that Aisling could slam the door upon Pax.

There was a sound of glasses being cracked underneath a foot.

He could see only darkness as he felt several hands on him trying to pick him up. Instinctively he brought his own to his eyes, holding it there as he felt blood leaking onto his hand. He gasped as he heard Aisling bellow,"What had you done to him!?"

"I wanted to know how much the Darkness is residing within him," came Sidurgu's voice,"right now...he has no control over it-"

"That part...we understand very well," Ragnar managed to say,"give me good reason not to lock you up in there, now!"

"So far, from what I felt, it has chosen him as its host. It cannot be removed, he will have to live with it through the rest of his life, but why let it consume him when he can learn to harness its power and make himself the master?" Sidurgu posed, he scoffed. "I am willing to train him accordingly so that he may control it. I cannot have another one be let loose."

"You madman-"

"Do what needs to be done," Disco entreated,"Aisling, let him out."

"If I do, Pax will-"

All Ragnar heard was a thud on the stone floor and then Sidurgu following it with,"There."

"Open it," Disco said, she never let go of Ragnar as the door was unlocked and the sound of footsteps came close. Ragnar still kept his eyes closed, the pain was growing heavier as he tried to breathe normally. "Ragnar, your hand, you need to remove it."

Ragnar refused at first until he felt her calloused hand hold his wrist, coaxing him to let go. Eventually, he done so and he was forced to open his eyes, or at least try to. Only one, his left, could open and see the concerned faces of his friends, he tried to open the other but it refused to do so.

Disco clicked her tongue and got up, she held him on one shoulder as Aisling took another.

He felt cloth being placed over his right eye, Disco told him softly,"Keep pressure on it."

They led him through the halls as he kept both of his eyes closed, he tried his best not to stumble as he heard Aisling call for the healers.

Ragnar stayed silent as he was seated somewhere- he cared less where he was, all that mattered to him was that he came out of an attack alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

The quill wearily stroked the pages of the journal he tried to write in.

Every so often, the tip would miss the inkwell and he would have to dab it several times to catch the ink. Only after writing a page, he gave up and placed the quill back in the well. A week had gone by ever since Sidurgu had been a guest in the manor. In that time, Disco had been helping Ragnar with his eye, it was when he decided to stop writing for today that she entered.

"I'm here to check on you," she said once he called for her to enter after a knock.

He turned his head completely to the right to see her carrying a med kit.

As she approached him, Eos fluttered around- she had been there to help him with the pain. He removed his monocle, which he had replaced his glasses with.

"How has Pax been?" Ragnar inquired as she pulled a chair to sit beside him. She reached up and undid the bandages around his head, both of his eyes were open though only one could see her properly. It had taken some getting used to though he felt lost without his full vision. "Is he making any sort of progress?"

"He has been showing progress, as far as I can tell," she said quietly,"just yesterday Sidurgu has been teaching him to do something along the lines of 'tempering the Darkness', he plans on taking Pax out into the field of the Western Highlands within a few days."

Ragnar felt the gauze peel off from his right side and, much to little surprise, he was still unable to see. Perhaps he was permanently blind, for now, he would have to adapt. Disco placed her hand on his cheek and examined it further, he asked of her,"How bad is it?"

"Damaged beyond help, unfortunately, it's completely white," was all she could report, she drew her hand away. "No bleeding, no infection, you no longer need the gauze on. If only Rhel'ir were here, he would have healed you right up, maybe even restore your sight."

"By the time we return to him, it'll be too late," Ragnar said, he ran his own hand against his eye, gingerly touching the eyelid with his fingers. "Must be a sore tale to tell Valencia, hm?"

"Perhaps she would find it befitting you," she said, she tried to break her lips into a smile but she simply could not. She had never been as joyful as the days he remembered by ever since the incident in Ul'dah. "...I suppose my original mission will be put on hold indefinitely. I feel that I cannot go into the Coils without Pax, I need him there."

"You rely on him often, I've noticed that," he commented as he closed his journal. He turned to face her in order to see her better, this one eye will take some getting used to. "But he is a close friend...it is not uncommon."

Disco nodded as she closed the case holding the medical supplies. "...Ragnar, you remember how Pax held hands with Sidurgu? It was to, as he said, to see one another, to see what's within. It's...sort of a dark method compared to how we see in the Echo."

"I recall he wanted me to do the same with him, I take it you have done it?"

She nodded once more. "...I expected to see him, Pax, but I saw through Rhel'ir's eyes."

Ragnar bit at his tongue, she was trying to touch something he wanted none to ever know, but as she had apologized all those days ago, she would want answers. "And what had you seen?"

"You and Valencia...somewhere in Coerthas," she began, she stayed still as she looked down to the floor, her hands holding the kit close. "Rhel'ir was there, and there was something wrong with Valencia."

"...anything else?"

"I saw you knock the lights out of Alphinaud at one point, but nothing else," she said,"being in that memory, I felt a strong pain. And whatever had happened then, I feel...just sad for you."

"So you saw nothing else?"

"Nothing," she echoed.

He sighed and reached over to her, hand upon her shoulder. "Worry not about it, Disco."

-...-

Aisling had been called to duty for the first time in months.

He sported a simple long, fur coat for the cold and for traveling, underneath were the garments of a noble yet they lacked the garnish of golden buttons and laces. His leg had healed in time for him to travel on his own without it hindering him. He seemed a but bothered when Ragnar approached him at the Skysteel Factory.

The Scholar himself wore a heavy coat, at his hip was a codex and at the other a traveling bag. His vision never recovered from the day Pax assaulted him yet here he was, ready to go out into the field. As Aisling was ready to board an airship, Ragnar called to him, causing him to turn and face the approaching man. "What brings you out here?"

"I wish to partake in this, the cold air would do me good rather than staying in one place," Ragnar said.

"You do realize that Pax is aboard this ship," Aisling pointed out, Ragnar looked by his arm to see the very man sitting in the back of the ship with Sidurgu by him. "It'll be-"

"He's been working on controlling himself, I am sure it is safe to be at least on the other side," Ragnar went on as he walked by him, he nestled atop a load of crates. "It has been a while since I gave a long gander at Falcon's Nest."

"It used to be a place of green, rolling hills, expanses of farms and towns across the mountains," Aisling said, spreading his hand out into the white of the clouds. "Very beautiful, as my Father had said. Almost like Idyllshire."

Ragnar nodded as he held to the railing so that he had leverage as the skyship took off into the clouds, heading to the Central Highlands. Into the skies they went, his eye keeping watch to the horizon as Aisling strode up and down the deck, his patrol never ending. He limped with a bit of a limp but his long, confident strides kept it hidden to the untrained eye.

Upon his back was his lance, a weapon held sacred by all Dragoons. Ragnar wondered how long he had spent his time fighting, it was most possibly his entire life, for he was steeled in heart and body. Even the cold had no effect on him, there was not a single bristle in his skin as the snow kissed his face.

The ship made a descent down into the clouds, bringing forth the view of the land below. The docking took only a few minutes and soon, Ragnar walked out onto the pier, Aisling following closely. Behind him, he murmured,"I remember when Rhel'ir and I traveled here often, what a duo we were."

"He will return some day," Ragnar assured him, they made a way to the square where the fire burned high above them. From there, Aisling turned to see some knights that approached. "Good day, gentlemen."

"We are in need of Ser Aisling's help in patrolling the outskirts, if you do not mind, Master Ragnar," one said as he bowed. To that, Ragnar waved his hand, telling them to be off.

"I have an associate that needs eyes to watch over him," Aisling began as they headed out into the icy fields, each in a perfect line that stayed in formation. Behind them a growling Pax and Sidurgu followed closely. None seemed to fear him through he seemed to be out of his mind as Pax fiddled with his pockets. "He is quite strong..."

Ragnar shrugged and decided to head to the tavern. He entered, his eye searching about for the nearest counter to drink mead. His attention was caught by an empty bar stool by two women who were drinking, talking among one another. He decided to settle himself there on their left, he would never be able to pay mind to them. He asked for some brandy and leaned against the counter.

"...the hunt should show its face somewhere near here," one woman said, Ragnar ignored their chatter as he drank silently. He let out a long sigh as he reached for his pipe and began to fill it with fogweed. "...sir?"

"Hm?" Ragnar grunted as he set the compact weed ablaze and began to smoke it.

"My friend and I, we're searching for Kaiser Behemoth," one of them said, she brought the Hunt Mark in front of him. He reached for it and read over it, staring at the words he struggled to read for a moment. He handed it back to them and shook his head.

"I am not familiar with the topography...and the only person I know had left to patrol it," he said, he glanced over at them and noticed that they were both Au Ra women. His curiosity piqued at seeing them. "...by chance are you healers?"

"Indeed we are," the other one said with a soft smile, his tail craned to the left in interest. "My name is Aria, this is Honora."

"Ragnar," he addressed himself, he shook their hands and smoked a bit more. "While my eye is lost to me, I came all the out here to have a breath of fresh air. Suppose I aid you in your search for the Hunt?"

Aria nodded excitedly as she finished the last of her wine and then got out of her seat. "I would love your company, Ragnar. Come, this will take a while and we have many malms to cover."

Ragnar slowly got up and escorted out into the frosty town. He remained behind them as they giggled at some sort of joke. Both seemed to know one another very well, he wondered how three healers would take care of such an elite hunt but regardless of their lesser strength, he could always call for Aisling. He followed them down the steps and into the field, he drew his hood over his head as the two began to walk by his sides.

Their footprints in the snow dug deep as they trudged on, going over the hills and across solid lakes. Before long they arrived at a cabin in the middle of an abandoned homestead. They took shelter inside and remained in there with a small fire to keep them warm. Ragnar huddled by the fire as the two Au Ra women sat across from him.

"You two seem familiar," he said as he took out a bottle and began to drink.

"And you are famous," Aira praised him as she tossed more wood into the fire. "I remember you had saved Ishgard from Vishap."

"Aye, that be me," he replied, he shook his head. "...I miss my beloved."

"Your beloved?" Honora inquired.

"Her name is Valencia," he said longingly, he reached into his coat and pulled out a journal, he handed it to one of them. "I write what I had done over my travels so that she may read them. Unfortunately, she can no longer travel, she had been maimed in many ways by the Garleans."

They quietly nodded and looked over the journal. "She must be a lovely woman."

"Indeed," he said with a nod. "...my love and I suffered much over the years."

"Being an adventurer has its flaws," Aria said,"what happened, if I may ask?"

"...well, we ought to wait for the storm to calm," Ragnar sighed,"perhaps I can entertain you with my tales."

"Go on, Ragnar."

"I have never spoken of this," he confessed,"...it started when she was with child, almost ready as well. We both attended the gala hosted by the four leaders of the nations. It was when a Lalafell in Ul'dah decided to stage a coup and blame me for the assassination of the Sultana. Unfortunately, a young lad by the name of Alphinaud decided to form his own Company called the Crystal Braves, though corruption ran deep within it already.

"...it was during the gala when I was framed that I was exiled to Ishgard, myself and Valencia traveled in the snow, cold lost. It was when we sought asylum that I had met a close friend, a fellow White Mage by the name of Rhel'ir. He and his friend Aisling gave us shelter from the cold in the Fortemps House. Inside, upon reaching the doors to our room, my beloved went under labor.

"Rhel'ir and I tried our best to aid her, though I was merely a simply Black Mage back then. My powers were of no help as Rhel'ir struggled to help her through the process...it was on the third hour that we lost our babe, she was stillborn from the stress and exhaustion, I lost my power to fight, and so I blamed Alphinaud for our misfortunes."

"Oh no..." Aria whispered.

"...ah, yes, traveling for the city-states and being involved in politics ended, we later returned home and spent our years in silence, only when I am needed," he ended as he drank the last of the brandy. "...we lost a lot that day, all in one night."

"...what was the name of your child?"

"Helena," Rangar said solemnly,"a young, sickly girl. She is gone to us now..."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

Winds that lashed at their faces earlier had died down, for this, Ragnar was grateful.

He bundled himself up some more in his traveling cloak as Aria ventured over the hillside to have a better look at the horizon ahead. He kept his eye on her as she peered through a telescope, he sighed deeply as he took a gander at the map Honora handed to him. From what he could tell, they were as far as a few malms away from the Dusk Vigil.

As far as he had seen in the few hours they had been trekking, no sign of Behemoth had appeared. It seemed that the beast was staying in the mountain peeks longer than what was scheduled. He nudged Honora on the shoulder and asked of her,"Should we return now?"

"It's not even dusk and you wish to give up?" She seemed to taunt him in a friendly jest. "I've seen men, Lalafells, who stay longer out in the cold than you have been for the day."

"Pardon for my rudeness," he apologized as she received the map. "But I am weary, it has been a while since I traveled on foot like this-"

Aria slid down the hill, the force of her body sent snow flying off the ground and coating the two in it, Aria laughed as they brushed off the whiteness and gave her a disapproving face. "Come now, the cold is not that horrid."

"Did you find anything?" Honora asked.

"Nothing of the sort."

"Too bad...Ragnar wishes to return."

"Suppose we should go, we've checked half the land today already," Aria seemed agreeable out of the two, though they were kind enough to accommodate Ragnar. He was thankful for that as they began to shuffle through the snow back to Falcon's Nest. "A shame we didn't find anything of significance out here. I was hoping to gain some Centurios."

"Just think as today another day to live," Ragnar said.

The howling of the wind bit their necks, they began to huddle close to one another to share what little heat they had left. Ragnar wiped his nose free of the snot and headed forward, his eyes set on the white blur that began to darken. They paused as they heard a deafening, thunderous roar that shook their bones to the core.

Honora reached behind her and fetched a star globe that glowed brightly, to the other side of Ragnar, Aria fished out her book, holding it tightly in her hand as her other wrote to summon a pet. Ragnar also reached for his own book, he easily summoned Selene. As they moved about, their capes were loosened and left to fly higher and higher into the air.

"Look at this! Look!" Aria screeched as she excitedly slapped Ragnar's shoulder. "Behemoth!"

Ragnar's eyes tried to find the form again, only to have a gigantic paw slam down before them. It clawed at the ice as he followed it up the arm and to the horrid face of the beast himself. His jaw dropped at the immense size of it, the grip on his tome nearly slipped.

"Three healers, nothing to lose, what more to life can we ask for?" Honora laughed, but it only made Ragnar step back. "Are you feeling fear?"

"Y...yes, I am!" Ragnar snapped, his hands shuffled about through his numerous pockets hoping to find the Lanner whistle to whisk him away to the skies. "You two are the most insane women I ever met!"

"Insane? I take offense to that, sir!" Aria giggled, she began to cast her spells, each of them carefully woven within one another to throw at the monster ahead of them.

But much to their horror, Behemoth lashed out at them quite easily, the curses barely affecting him. Honora drew her card, she followed Ragnar's lead,"Suppose Ragnar is right, Aria?"

"...on it!" Aria said, she thrust her book to hip and took off running, she grabbed Honora's hand and sprinted full-speed in the other direction. "C'mon, c'mon!"

Ragnar tried to keep up, but his blasted eye prevented him from seeing the frozen branch that jutted out from the ground. He slipped and fell into the powdered snow, he heaved as his mouth was filled with it. He felt a hand at his back trying to pull him up by his coat. He looked up to see Aria tugging at him, shouting something that was blared out by the whipping winds and the roar.

"H-help me!" Ragnar desperately cried, he managed to get to his feet but he saw a shadow over his head coming closer, darker. Before him fell something from the sky, almost like an arrow, and it landed like such once it touched the ground, impaling itself in the frost. His eyes opened wide as he saw the familiar carving of a dragon's head and feathers flaring out from underneath. "H..how?"

He reached for it, taking it from the ground, and found it to be his old staff, his Black Mage staff. He stared at it for a while, nothing like any other staff he had ever held emitted such power. He gripped the neck as his hand shook.

"Ragnar!" He heard, he turned to see a white-haired Elezen running at him, arms spread. Before he could discern the boy, he was shoved and thrown a few ilms to the West, Aria still stood where she was.

"Get off me!" Ragnar snorted as he tried to head toward the woman, only to watch as Behemoth's paw smash her into the ground and then pick her up, devouring her in one fell swoop. He heard her agonizing screams mixing in with Honora's, the spare woman rushed forward, heading for the beast with her globe out once more.

As he got up from the tangle of limbs, he heard a voice he swore he would forget about. In turn, he began to utter words he long abandoned, his staff glowing as he drew forth Ley Lines around his person.

"I figure I'd find you here," Alphinaud said, Ragnar glared at him and then returned his focus on Behemoth, he sent out flares of unfathomable proportions at the face, trying to make him drop his grip on Aria.

"You son of a whore!" Honora shrieked, her cards were cast and her spells shot off like fireworks, barely denting the creature. "Die!"

From the skies, Ragnar saw another trio of forms gliding through the sky, falling as they landed upon its back. One was a Dragoon, another was wielding a great sword, just like its counterpart. Behemoth bellowed great, thunderous roars of pain as the Dragoon took off into the air and descended again to land upon its back to impale its spine.

As for the two sword wielders, they took a long slash down the shoulders and landed safely on the ground, their broad swords hacking away at the limbs to immobilize the beast. War horns sounded and the cavalry arrived from the top of the hill, all of the knights of Ishgard charged down the slope, swords at the ready.

Honora was blindly fighting, her spells and cards whizzing into the whiteness as the men crowded around Behemoth to fell him. A few more Dragoons came and soon they were combating in large numbers to overwhelm it. The help they needed had come, Ragnar sighed out of relief as he resumed unleashing the Flares as much as he possibly could.

In a burst of flames, swords, blades, and steel upon flesh, they fought hard until it slunk to its side and collapsed altogether. It tried its best to call for others but the damage was too great as blood splattered over the pristine landscape. He breathed deeply as he watched Aisling land the final blow to its forehead, thereby ending it altogether.

At this, Ragnar slumped to his knees and held his staff close to his shoulder.

"Ragnar!" He heard a woman shout, he turned to see Disco scrambling around the slope before sliding down and landing besides him. She grabbed his shoulder and hauled him to his feet. She brushed at his long locks and then embraced him. "I was told a Hunt was in the area so I left Ishgard to investigate. Luckily on the way, I found Alphinaud and brought him along, said something he had would help you if I found you."

"That you did," he huffed, he stowed away the staff, feeling its nostalgic weight, and turned to face Alphinaud. "For once you helped me when I needed it most..."

"It's what I try to do," Alphinaud said, though he did not add anything more.

"...get out of my sight, boy," he then growled, he hoped to never see his face again as he grabbed his old book and threw it at the boy. Alphinaud caught it, hands shaking, as Ragnar faced away. "This doesn't count as a debt to be payed."

"...of course," he heard the boy, he heard him shuffling away, heading elsewhere to possibly cause more havoc. "It was good to see you, Ragnar."

Ragnar ignored him as he headed towards the corpse of the beast with Disco following closely as she said,"I shot its eyes."

"Blind to fight, fantastic," he said as he found Honora on the ground, her body covering something. He approached her and knelt down beside her, he gently pushed her away to find Aria crumpled in the snow, dead. He shook his head and walked on, he was no longer able to heal. "Disco, stay with her, she'll need help."

Disco nodded and sat down beside the two, he saw Honora cling to Disco, body trembling as she suffered from the grief in convulsions. Ragnar bit at his lip as knights ran by him, all of them trying to harvest the body for its tough hide. He strode pass the fallen head and turned the corner to see Pax and Sidurgu standing around, swords drawn and held on their shoulders.

Ragnar stayed his distance as Pax spotted him and waved. "Come, Ragnar!"

He did so, wary of the man as Sidurgu spoke up,"He has been tempering the Darkness well, much better than I anticipated really. Slaying this beast helped him quell the monsters within him...that taste for bloodlust, it has been satiated."

"I saw from how you two worked in tandem," Ragnar praised them as Pax sheathed his weapon and then looked up at the corpse. "Is he fit for being among us?"

"I no longer see why not, also," Sidurgu said, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial that had something sapphire glittering within it. "...I believe this is the Aether of a friend of yours."

"Rhel'ir?" Ragnar inquired, brow raising up as he took it- it was warm to the touch, it was as though it were alive. He examined it closer and smiled softly. "Ah, Rhel...he's definitely within this."

"Extracted just a few hours ago," he said, he then sheathed his own weapon and began to walk away. "My work here is done. He should be safe to be spoken to."

"Thank you," Ragnar said, relieved, Pax headed over to him and held his shoulder. "Glad to have you back, friend."

"It was quite the journey," Pax admitted with a smirk- his bandages were gone, his face held a few scars but remained as handsome as the day they met one another. He laughed before throwing his head back and shouting,"Aisling!?"

Ragnar looked up with him, eyes squinting, as several Dragoons came raining down from the sky. One by one they landed, their lances impaling the snow, until one finally fell and landed before them. It was Aisling himself, his squadron had been called from somewhere and so they followed the danger. For this, Ragnar was grateful to see them, Aisling panted as he got up, lance now at his back.

"...I take it he's cured, in a way?" Aisling asked, to that Ragnar nodded, his smile curling further than a feline's. Aisling gave a curt nod and approached Pax, he scrutinized him as he examined his eyes, he let go of him as he waved his hand. "I still want him under guard."

"Anything, I'll comply this time," Pax said, for once he was agreeing, he was volunteering to remain under lock down. As he was cuffed, he gestured with his chin to the three women in the back. "What about them?"

"One's a healer, I think we'll need her though her friend didn't make it just now," Ragnar said slightly morose. "...either way, see to it that her friend has a proper burial or funeral or whatever they do. As for myself, a good grog of mead will help me calm down."

"I never had that much desire until now," Aisling said, he gave a slight smile as the rest of his squad went to help with Honora, Disco, and Aria. "Had you known them for long?"

"...a good few days or so," Ragnar said, shrugging,"the one alive is an Astrologian, I believe we might need her for Twintania. Enlist her right away and if you find Alphinaud, please beat him senseless for me."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

The trip back was filled with light laughter, Disco and Alphinaud were sitting right next to Pax as he sat back lazily; elsewhere sat Honora though she remained quiet. Seeing this brought a sense of relief to Ragnar- piece by piece Pax was being returned to them, he thought this day would never return. He turned away from them to see Aisling debriefing the squad of Dragoons he was in charge of.

"...the Northern parts should be secure for the time being but for now I want the Temple Knights to stand guard and watch," Aisling finished, they each nodded as the airship they rode began to dock. Each one saluted as they passed him, he placed a hand on one's shoulder and gave him a reassuring glance. "Good work, Sebastian."

"Thank you, Sir," the Dragoon said gratefully, they all stepped off, some removed their helmets to let their hair breathe while others grouped off to spend the rest of their days resting and preparing for the next mission.

Ragnar approached Aisling as he stepped onto the dock. It was snowing today, he noticed Aisling had placed on a trench-coat over his long coat; quickly, he went to his side. "That was some fine work you did out in the field."

"A Behemoth is much more massive than your average dragon, certain points must be assaulted at the same time to bring it down," Aisling said as though he had been doing this ever day for most of his life. "Come, let us return to the manor, no doubt my father would have a feast for us. Reports travel fast nowadays."

"Yes, yes, they do," Ragnar agreed distantly, he just wanted to get away from Alphinaud as soon as possible. As much as he would love to speak with Pax, he would rather wait for him to return without the boy near him.

They walked through the streets were Knights were going pass them, their days filled with orders to maintain the peace and safety of the people. Aisling grabbed one of them by the wrist, Ragnar saw the Elezen point towards Pax's group and the knight nodded, he split off from his regiment and went off to keep a watchful eye on him.

"You don't trust him?"

"Not fully," Aisling admitted as they continued on.

Ragnar could not argue with him.

The two of them and Rhel'ir had faced Pax's darkness first hand, neither of them were quite well enough to approach comfortably. He breathed out into the crisp, Ishgardian air, his hands were shucked higher into his fur coat's sleeves. Out of anyone he would be willing to accompany, it would be Aisling for the moment.

Yet the more he spent here in Ishgard, the more he was learning of him, what sort of life he led before arriving into the Free Company. He was never one to pry into another person's life, he was a mere observer. But he could tell Aisling wanted to leave the streets as soon as possible since his strides were more hurried than usual.

Moments later they walked into the great hall of the manor, their coats taken by servants, though Aisling relinquished his lance. Ragnar, on the other hand, kept his hold on his staff. He continued to follow Aisling to the lounge where a maid began to set the liquor into mugs. Apparently, after every mission, Aisling preferred a good wine after it.

Even though he was modest and humble, he had expensive tastes when he let himself enjoy the finer things in life.

Aisling was given a mug, as was Ragnar, while he went to the window to look out of it.

They were silent for a while, both exhausted from today's hunt. After a few sips, Ragnar placed his mug down and drew out his staff, he stood it up in front of him and stared at the intricate carvings and head of it. He had not seen this in a long time, gazing upon it was like looking at a long, lost friend. His hand touched the gem embedded into it, his thumb caressing it.

"I can't remember the last time I held this in my hands, I thought I would never see it again," Ragnar stated softly, Aisling turned to watch him. "This brings back memories."

"Fond ones, I hope," Aisling said as he walked over and sat down in a chair next to him.

"Some fond, some painful, some I'd like to forget," he went on,"I practiced the dark arts at a young age, but never had I seen the very darkness that consumed Pax. My clan in Gridania, unlike most who wielded a bow and arrow or lance, we utilized magic. At a young age, we were given a cudgel and we went on..."

"Seems...unfitting for a Black Mage to convert into a Scholar. No offense intended, my friend."

Ragnar shook his head, he was letting Aisling go with it. "Healers...often have a vow to uphold when they decide to help their comrades in battle. Mine is...well, I thought it was carved in stone but certain things remind me otherwise. Seeing this again and seeing Rhel'ir that day, seeing Alphinaud and that young girl Aria, I doubt that I can hold up the promise nowadays."

Aisling gave a curt nod and drank a bit more wine. Once it was finished, he snapped his fingers and the maid immediately came to him with more. She poured it as he waved her away. "Leave the bottle, you are dismissed, thank you."

"It is odd to see you act like a nobleman," Ragnar chuckled.

"Being an adventurer has made it odd to be one once again," he replied.

"Fair enough."

It went quiet once more.

"...from what I heard from the linkshells, Disco called for Alphinaud's help when she learned of the hunt in Coerthas," Aisling finally told him,"she needed a healer out there. Suppose that Alphinaud was told you were there as well."

Ragnar scoffed at the name of the boy. "That child has brought me more misfortune than any Ascian I had faced."

"I'm sorry to hear, friend."

"Tell me, what do you think of him?"

Aisling sipped his drink for several gulps, once he finished, he wiped his mouth and let out a savory 'ah'. He started slowly,"I believe the kid to be bright, intelligent, quick on his wits, though not a single man is flawless. He has his moments, I read the reports on you and the incident in Ul'dah."

"He is...a son of a bitch," Ragnar flatly told him. "Ignorant of the world and how to live in it. A wiser man would have known better than to recruit wayward people into an organization meant to protect others. He saw a clear example of the corruption in Ul'dah and never thought that his ranks would be tainted as well. He thinks he is the better out of most in the world."

To this, Ragnar spat onto the floor- he stained the white, bearskin rug with his saliva and some of the red wine.

"Curse to him and his ilk."

"I understand your enmity towards him," Aisling told him. He reached for the bottle and poured more for Ragnar's mug.

"So you know what happened?"

"I was there."

"Ah...yes, yes, you were," Ragnar said, nodding, he remembered vaguely of seeing Aisling, how he grappled him to prevent further injury to Alphinaud. If he had not been there, the young Sharlayan would have been killed on the spot. Ragnar rubbed his eyes, sighing heavily.

He was recalling it.

That was when he and Aisling first met.

The blood, the screams from Valencia, his roars of anguish.

The staff he held now was used to club Alphinaud in the face, he broke his nose that day- he threw it at the boy, shouting that he was done doing his work and cleaning up his mess. Should he had continued to stay with him, he would have been fighting Nidhogg by now.

He lost interest in adventuring for others and having obligations to save the realm.

"I grow tired thinking of that time," he said, he closed his eyes,"Helena would have been a strong child."

"She was strong."

"Aye, but not enough. What's lost is lost. I will not sit here and grieve for the rest of my life over it yet it still pains me greatly."

"You will hold hatred towards Alphinaud, still?"

"It was his fault entirely. He was the reason we lost Helena...if it weren't for him, she would be alive."

Aisling rested his chin against his now propped elbow. He was staring at him, though Ragnar paid no mind until the next line of words were uttered,"What if it was poor timing? Perhaps other factors had caused this."

"...no, it was Alphinaud," he deadpanned.

"Do you have a need to kill him?"

"Every day I ask myself why I hadn't set him aflame."

"I believe Alphinaud, while his choices were poor, is not at complete fault that-"

"...I cannot comprehend that you talking to me like this," Ragnar growled, his composure was beginning to fade as he straightened up, his grip a vice on his staff. "What do _you_ know?"

"I try to give people the benefit of the doubt," Aisling reasoned, he merely drank from his mug as though he said this every day. "You hold so much anger and hatred, pain as well, perhaps it is time to unburden yourself."

Ragnar scoffed and stood up, his head shaking.

"Not to make peace with Alphinaud, I mean for you to make peace with yourself."

"How can I?" He began to pace the room, his hair bristled at his tail as though her were a caged animal prowling around in a cage- his eyes were set on Aisling, sharp. "Do _you_ know what it feels like to lose your own child?"

Aisling simply opened his mouth, immediately shut it, and remained silent- this was one of the things that he could not argue against.

"No! Of course not!" Ragnar barked.

His friend was right; he could feel the anger coursing through him, the rage he had kept for all this time. It had consumed him in this very moment, for so long he remained quiet, the darkest memory shucked away into the furthest part of his mind that was riddled with grief. He had faced loss before and would see it later once more, but out of all, this was the most agonizing of them all.

And to listen to his friend question his beliefs had shaken him to his very core.

His own body shook now.

He could no longer hold it in.

"To never have a moment to hold her...to say the damn words to Valencia that our child would never be!? Do you!? Had you ever faced loss of what you had tried to raise?" His voice broke, he merely stopped and used his staff to lean against as though it was what held him up for all this time. He leaned his head against the shaft, his eyes closing.

Aisling could see the weight he carried now, the very thing that had dragged him down for a great amount of time.

To that, Aisling stood up, slowly, he approached him. Confidently, he reached a hand out to Ragnar and placed it on his shoulder- the very thing he had done to his own men to either praise or console them.

"Aisling...she was supposed to be my joy, my pride...my world, and she was gone...taken so that a selfish bastard could live another day to fuck another country...every time I see him, I think back to that day..."

Finally, he felt Aisling wrap his arms around him. The staff fell out of his hands and landed unceremoniously to the floor; his hands sought out for his friend's back as he dug his fingers into his fine cloth. His welded his eyes shut and buried his face into his chest. The tears that had built up and begun to soak into Aisling's front.

A hand went to stroke his rich locks, he clung even more, his own hands trembling.

"...I never chose this life...to lose so much, for it to be gone...Aisling...I'm tired, so very tired...why do the gods demand that I must live so that I may breathe another breath of this life?"

Softly, he heard Aisling tell him into his ear,"Thy Life is a riddle, to bear rapture and sorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

Dinner was about to be served when Pax and Disco returned along with Honora trailing behind them.

Behind him stood a guard, Ragnar watched as Pax was placed back in his cell. The man had given Ragnar his greatsword to keep for the night, in his hands he could feel its heavy weight, Pax had his cuffs removed and then had his arms against the cell to prop himself.

"So I'm back to being in here again?" Pax asked, he feigned being hurt as he wore his smug smile. "I swear, Sidurgu worked wonders on me...helped the voices be nothing but whispers, I never felt so in control until now."

"Aisling's orders. We're under his roof and in the home of his father, friend," Ragnar answered, though he felt much more calmer with the old Pax returned. "Maybe if you're a good boy, prove to him that you are no longer touched in the head, he will let you have a much more comfier bed."

Pax softly laughed under his breath and pulled away from the bar, he went to sit on the bed.

"How did he tame you?"

"Tame me...it was simple, down to the basic instinct for me," Pax said conversationally,"he took me out hunting for bears. Finding them beckoned me to fight, to...to kill, just like any other hunter, and I tasted blood of the battlefield. I fought and killed until the snow ran red, the darkest red, and upon felling my last bear, I stood there, silence was all I heard."

He took a deep breath.

"I never felt more at peace than being out there."

"Tis a strange technique but I will not argue against it," Ragnar surmised. "Whenever the Darkness took a hold of you, all you ever wanted was destruction. You simply needed a way to satiate it."

"Fighting is what I had been doing all my life, Ragnar, to do it to keep my sanity, it is natural for me."

"It's natural to all of us, friend..."

-...-

In the morning Ragnar decided to open his window to let the air in and the stench of fogweed rove out of the room. He breathed in the fresh, snowy air before his attention was drawn to see Aisling down in a training ground three floors below him. He leaned against the window sill as he saw the Elezen fighting fiercely with a dummy, piercing it with such accuracy that there were no flaws.

Behind Aisling were seven Dragoons, the same ones from three days ago who had fought with him in Coerthas. Some sat around, others watched, Aisling was shirtless, surely he wanted freedom to move for the time being.

"You showing off to your squad?" Ragnar teased, his laughter booming through the training ground.

A chorus followed from his squad as Aisling ceased and looked up at him. "And you are finally awake! Come down, we've been waiting!"

He saw Disco walk into view, she turned and saw him, she waved at him with a wide grin on her face- in the other hand she held long, white ribbons. Following her, escorted by three guards, was Pax- he looked relieved to be outside to see the light of day, his tail waved in happiness. Ragnar grew only slightly concerned but perhaps Aisling saw a chance for Pax to be finally released.

Ragnar pulled away from the window and closed it, he fetched his robes and threw them on, his boots were slipped into quite easily and his monocle was grabbed. Taking a quick gander at the mirror, he found himself dressed well though he noticed that he was beginning to grow a beard. Time in the cold made it hard to want to shave and so he decided to keep it for now.

With his staff at hand, he made a brisk walk down the hallway.

Once reaching the others, he went to Pax and examined him, asking,"Aisling let you out?"

"I did," Disco confessed,"I struck a deal with Aisling, so long as he has three guards escorting him and no weapon."

"Hm..."

"Sorry 'bout the eye, Ragnar," Pax said.

"You owe me for that one," he scoffed, he reached ahead and offered his hand- in turn, Pax took it and they grabbed each other's wrists. Much to his relief, nothing happened, he nodded. "Good, no leaks of Aether-"

"Ragnar," Aisling called to him, Ragnar finally turned his attention to him by approaching him. Closer inspection showed that Aisling had numerous scars upon his body, long ones, burns, pierced skin, it was the body of a hardened soldier. "You ready to set a few men on fire?"

"Pardon?" Ragnar inquired, he was taken aback slightly.

Before Aisling can speak, Disco's voice rang through the place, she said firmly,"You lot, I understand from Aisling that you are one of Ishgard's finest Dragoons. You may be curious as to why he had gathered you all today and that is because of myself-"

"Sir, is this woman-?"

Sharply, Aisling hissed,"Gregor, still your tongue."

"Sorry, Sir."

"-I had him gather you because I am on a hunt. A long, long hunt that's been overdue in collecting," Disco continued, she stood before him- it was almost laughable considering that the entire squadron towered over her so easily. Their armor did not help in size as she stared up at each of them. "It is not mandatory but it does require your expertise. While I know you have all been hunting dragons for years, this one I need dead is different than anything I'd seen.

"Yes, it is a dragon I need slain, but it has been alive for over a millennium, same as the ones you have encountered. As it had been modified by the Allagans, it has powers that most should not have. That is what makes my enemy so special. I have no doubt in your prowess but I need to make sure I pick the best of the best. Two will be selected, the rest will be stationed here to maintain the safety of the city."

At this, Aisling added,"This here is a close friend of mine, I will be fighting alongside and I expect two of you to stay with me."

"Yes, Sir," they said in unison.

"In preparation for the fight, I wish to see how well you can withstand flames, she uses more than the common dragon," Disco went on,"Ragnar will help with us on this."

She nodded to him and Ragnar's eyes widened, he pointed at himself dumbly and mouthed, _"Me?"_ , to which her unyielding stare confirmed.

Ragnar hesitated for a moment, he held his staff but remained quiet. Aisling approached him and murmured,"Their armor keeps them safe to an extent, plus, they had a fair share of a dragon's breath."

He gripped tighter on his staff before picking one of them, Sebastian he thought. He pointed to him and the others moved away, within seconds he was chanting and then suddenly pelting Sebastian with Fires for a few minutes- the Dragoon never flinched through a single attack, he merely stood there, strong and unfazed. He had to give him an applaud for his strength when he saw his armor slightly steaming.

"It hurt not once," Sebastian said, the next one came after, and the next, and the next.

And soon they narrowed their choice down to five- two of them called out for a ceasefire. Immediately they were taken to the infirmary to treat their wounds.

The last few stood there at the ready for the next evaluation.

Disco scrutinized each of them, looking head to toe, before clearing her throat and presenting two, white ribbons in her hand. After they saw it, she took two arrows and tied one to each, she notched one and aimed high towards the highest tower in the city. Ragnar could no longer see it but he knew that Disco's eyes were sharper than anyone he had ever known.

He squinted at it as she fired another, it disappeared.

"I have launched two arrows with those ribbons," she explained,"retrieve them and return- you shall be pitted against one another. Those who have the ribbon handed to me will come with us."

"And to make it more interesting, I shall be fighting each of you," Aisling added.

The Dragoons seemed a tad reluctant but they complied.

"On count of three!" Disco exclaimed.

They prepared to make their great leaps though Aisling stayed relaxed.

"One..."

Ragnar looked at every one of them, something was off.

"...two."

He noticed one of them was a woman.

"Three!"

And then they were gone.

Aisling followed shortly after to give them a head start- they all were graceful in the air as they fought and scaled the walls and towers. Every so often they heard the strikes of pole arms, he kept his eye on the woman as she deftly dodged Aisling with such ease that he had to back off from her.

"This is not right," Ragnar said distantly as he stared at her. She landed against a wall to push herself off. "Disco?"

"I see it too," she murmured.

Pax spoke up,"What is it?"

"One of them is with child."

"What?" Pax said louder in disbelief.

Ragnar shook his head.

They remained silent as they disappeared completely into the skies. He paced around- he did not remember seeing this Dragoon the other day. She may have been off duty the day of the hunt. Either that or she sneaked in. It was strange to say the least but for now, they would have to go through with the test. Half an hour passed before a dot came from the sky.

It advanced closer, faster, until the Dragoon landed on the earth with ease. In his hand was one of the arrows with the ribbon on it. He presented it to Disco, she smiled warmly and said,"Good work...um?"

"Sebastion, ma'am," he said as he took off his helmet.

A few seconds pass before the other four came tearing down, each of them landing with gasps and labored breaths. One even quipped,"By Halone, Sebastian, swift as ever!"

"Where is she?" Ragnar asked.

Aisling was given a canteen of water from one of his servants, he drank heavily before the rest of the canteens were passed around. One of his men sat down on the floor as he removed his helm. Aisling wiped his mouth and curiously looked up. "Who?"

"The woman," he pressed on. He held his hand out to Disco and she handed him her telescope. He searched around but found nothing. "You know her?"

"What do you mean? There aren't women in my regimen," Aisling said, his voice held confusion as he looked back at his men. One, two...all three men were accounted for, he remembered clearly two were sent to the infirmary. The last must have been Nael. "Where is the last one-?"

"Right here, sir," a feminine voice called to him, Ragnar placed the glass down and turned to see a woman clad in the armor of a Dragoon calmly approach them. In her hand was an allow and the ribbon, he was shocked to see her sneak up on all of them. "I went around the back, if that is not a problem."

"Never knew women can be Dragoons," Pax commented, brow raised as he crossed his arms.

"Not often," Aisling murmured, he approached the Dragoon and examined her armor. "...this is Nael's armor."

"Nael?" Sebastian huffed. "Odd, no wonder he was quiet the entire time, it's not Nael in there, Sir!"

She did not move when Aisling reached for her helm, he seemed hesitant to do so. He pulled himself together and grabbed the helm by the jaw, he gently pulled it up and the woman's head shifted to accommodate. A stream of long, locks of gold came cascading down. Her eyes were of the purest blues that put the sky to shame, her face fairer than the ordinary woman Ragnar had seen.

She was taller though only an inch or so shorter than Aisling, the only mar upon her face were the stiff lips that made a straight line- determination.

"Lauren?" Aisling breathed.

"It's been a while, has it not?" She asked, she suddenly broke into a small laugh as she shook her head. "No letters, no visit, you didn't even tell me you were in Ishgard these passed few weeks."

Aisling seemed to fumble with his words,"I did make an effort to see you last time I was here, it's just that so much had happened-"

"Too brief for my tastes, Aisling, and you hardly made an effort as of late. I had to hunt you down through the ranks," she said briskly. She brought the arrow before his face. "I wish to partake in this mission. Nael was too drunk last night to take the test so I took his gear on his behalf, I do believe I earned my position, did I not?"

"Who is she?" Disco inquired, she grinned. "I like her attitude. Lauren, was it? Oh, Aisling, she's quite stealthy if you ask me, very well-suited for what I need to go against Twintania."

"She's...well, she's-"

"She's his wife, I take it," Ragnar blatantly concluded, Aisling nodded- it was not hard to see that. "It's not uncommon for nobles to have arranged marriages-"

"I'm not from an arranged marriage," Lauren corrected him. "With that aside, Sir Aisling, may I have permission to come along?"

Aisling was quick to answer,"No."

"No?" She was offended, her lip twitched. "I'm as qualified as the next man to travel with you and-"

"I said no," he repeated waved his hand and a servant was at his side, giving him his fur coat.

The presence of her irked Aisling, though if it were under different circumstances, he would have introduced her in a much more pleasing manner. He headed for the manor, she began to trail behind him closely.

"We will redo the test tomorrow morning," Aisling shouted over his shoulder,"and bring Nael, for Halone's sake!"

An argument began to heat up between the two when the doors opened; they slammed shut, leaving the others flabbergasted. Pax shuffled around as he clicked his tongue. "Not a very good marriage, I take it?"

"Oh, they were thick as thieves before," Sebastian began,"always on hunts together, always the first in the air. They worked well, everything he knows, he learned from her. No surprise that they got married so young.

"But when Sir Aisling was heavily injured after an attack in Coerthas, he was saved by Master Rhel'ir when Lady Lauren found the mage. There was a sense of owing his life to him, naturally he decided to travel. Unfortunately, it caused a rift between the two. She was left to stand guard and he went off to travel the world. You can see where her anger stems from."

"Suppose she must be safer here?" Pax asked. "She could be ordered to stay at home."

"Aye, though she is a stubborn woman," Gregor added. "I'd say she'd be better outside of Ishgard than here. Before Sir Aisling departed, he gave us explicit instructions to watch over her. It has been a few years since he properly stayed here longer than a day. My greatest guess, for any married man to know his wife is safe, is to keep her at home."

There was some sort of logic to this but then again, this was Aisling's personal matter. He decided to stay his tongue and not inquire any further about the situation. Regardless of the outcome, he just hoped that they could travel once more and head to Gridania at the very least to return what was lost to Rhel'ir.

"I'm with Pax on this one," Disco finally told him,"I think it best not to take her. Ragnar?"

He shook his head. "It's not my business-"

"It became yours and mine the moment we saw her. We have to tell him, else it wouldn't be fair. Would you like it to happen again?"

Without a second thought, Ragnar bolted for the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

Ragnar rushed through the hallways, he entered the lounge where he and Aisling spoke immensely the other day. It was void of anyone, he thought quickly and concluded that they could be in Aisling's room. It was across the manor from where he was, he bit as his lip as he tore through once more.

Some servants lunged out of the way as he sprinted, breath catching in his throat as he wheeled around a corner and barreled across the great main hall. He headed up some flight of stairs once again and grew to a walk, his lungs burning slightly. He huffed as he went to the last door on the right, his hand reaching for the knob but he heard raised voices.

"...why not!?" He heard Lauren persisting.

He pressed his ear against the door, their voices were less muffled as he listened further into their argument.

"Why not?" Aisling asked as though mocking her. "You're place is here, in Ishgard, protecting its people!"

"It is your place here as well! Yet here you are, getting packed to go off and fight someone else's battle when we are in need of you the most! Do you think we can fare well without Eistinien? You're just as strong as he is and battle-tested to be here! We need you here with us fighting the Horde!"

"I did not leave out of personal preference, it is to repay a debt to a Rhel'ir..."

"And you have repaid him well enough...for five years! Five years, I've waited for you to come back, and then you stay for a day last time you were here and then leave again!"

It was quiet for a moment, there was a heavy sigh from Aisling, he seemed to have gotten up from wherever he was sitting as Ragnar heard a chair scrape against the floor. "Is it the city that needs me here or you?"

"...it's the city!"

"You're a horrid liar."

Their voices became softer as he heard her ask weakly,"Why do you not stay, Aisling?"

"I have been fighting the same battle for years, ever since we were children. I grew weary from this war, every day I had to keep vigil over this city, to play the part of both a nobleman and a soldier, to be held high by few and be seen lowly by most. Is it not natural for one to seek out another life? A new one without this war?"

"Had you ever thought that I had grown tired as well? Ever? Did it ever occur to you how many times I stare at the Gates of Judgement and await for any sign of you coming? You're the reason I hadn't jumped into the maws of a beast, it is because I waited."

It was silent between the two.

Ragnar's hand was still on the knob, he debated whether or not to open it now.

"I wanted to get away from this war without betraying anyone," he said softly. "...and it seems I have failed at that with you."

"Aisling, please, just send two out into Eorzea and stay here."

"I can't...not yet."

"And why is that?"

"Rhel'ir, he's ill, asleep for the most part. His...Aether was taken from him by one of my comrades but we have remedied the situation- I need to return to him and give him back what he needs to live."

"When he awakens, will you come back? The is a debt repaid considering you're saving his life."

"No, I have one more task afterwards for the woman you saw today. I wish to see it through to the end for her, and after that, I will...leave their Company and return."

"Is that the truth?"

"...yes. My obligations will be fulfilled and I will have no choice but to return."

"Then let me come with you," she insisted.

"No, you never had experience with Allagan technology-"

"Neither do your men. Stop making an excuse and allow me to come with you. I want to make sure you return and hold up to the promise."

"...fine, you can come with us," he finally said, though his tone was insincere, it was enough to convince her he was telling the truth. Following this, the clank of armor touched the wooden floor. He was stripping her of her armor, there was a soft sigh from within- Ragnar released the knob and headed back down the hallway.

In the great, main hall was one of Aisling's men, Sebastian, as he was debriefed by Disco as Pax stood beside her. "...an assault from three sides should throw it off. My best guess is that it had never encountered a Dragoon. A thousand years it had spent alone, I doubt the- Ragnar, what happened?"

"I wasn't able to tell them, it was enough I was eavesdropping," he confessed. She gave him an expectant look. "Aisling is allowing Lauren to come but they are...preoccupied with one another at the moment."

She frowned and shook her head. "I already sent word to Wolfie and Kagami, Maxwell as well, and to Bach should she be willing to release another member for us. We're expected to meet in Gridania by five days. Sebastian, the other person who was near Lauren from what I seen, Gregor I believe? I want him to come along."

"A fine choice," Sebastian agreed,"I shall tell him tonight. If nothing else is needed of me, I must take my leave and prepare. Good day, ma'am, Master Ragnar."

Ragnar nodded and bid him farewell, he folded his arms and clicked his tongue. "...tonight I shall tell him."

"Whatever you do, let him know as soon as you can," she said. "For now, I need to get ready. Can you stay with Pax?"

Ragnar hesitated for a moment, at this Pax teased him,"I won't bite."

"Too soon for you to jest," he chided him,"I shall watch him. Come, Pax, let us share drinks."

He led him with the escort of guards following closely. They entered the lounge and took seats as a main came to them with drinks. He reached into his coat and pulled out a pipe and fogweed, he easily lit it with the tip of his staff and began to smoke.

"Been a while since I had good wine," Pax sighed as he drank, he wiped his mouth as he rested well in his set. He looked more comfortable and much more in control of himself. "Ah, I'd like to thank you, Ragnar, and deeply apologize for what I've done."

"You were not in the right state of mind, what attacked me was not Pax," Ragnar said between puffs. "Though the one you must do so is Rhel'ir, then again, you were not yourself. It was power beyond our imagination, sort of like when Thancred was possessed. We are damned lucky that you were not taken by an Ascian. A long pain that will be to deal with it."

"For now, all we need to do is return the Aether to Rhel'ir, yes?"

"Aye."

"...I doubt he will be able to travel with us," Pax said, slightly crestfallen,"that young Au'ra, Honora, she seems to be a capable healer. Where is she?"

"Still grieving for her friend, she has been in her room for quite a while," he replied. "From what I can tell, she is a hunter and a wanderer, no obligations to an organization. I will ask of her to come tonight as well."

"You seem to have much to tell others tonight. I think it best for Disco to talk to her, they are the same people, it will help bring her over to us."

He gave an approving nod. "Yes, that will be better."

-...-

Dinner came though Aisling did not, and so afterwards, Ragnar approached the door of his room. He found it silent, in turn, he knocked softly. A moment passed and the door opened just slightly. Looking up at Aisling, Ragnar gestured him to come out, and so he did.

He wore slacks and a button-down shirt that was left open. Aisling closed the door behind him- the more he was in the light, the more Ragnar could see the bites across his his neck and chest, the dark circles, and his disheveled hair. "What is it, Ragnar?"

"There is something I must discuss with you," Ragnar began, Aisling remained quiet. "Lauren, she...she is with child."

Aisling's mouth immediately opened, though no sound came from him.

"My best guess...a few weeks, given you were back here around the time of conception."

"Yes, yes, I was there with her while we stayed in Ishgard," he said, his words were quick as he ruffled his hair and paced around a bit. "Now what to do? She's with child but now I cannot leave, what if she needs me? I have-"

"This mission will be done within a month," Ragnar said calmly,"what I suggest is to take her with us to Gridania and leave her under the care of the healers there. Rhel'ir can watch over her. Does that seem reasonable?"

To that, Aisling nodded,"That could work, she gets to travel with me, but will she trust me is the question. She demanded that she stay with me until I return to Ishgard."

"Then tell her this, we will have to return to Gridania anyway to hopefully bring Rhel'ir home with us."

"...yes, thank you for telling me this, Ragnar."

"Also, Disco had decided to bring Gregor with us."

"He is a strong person, again, thank you."

And so he returned to his room.

Ragnar let out a sigh of relief, it was one personal issue dealt with.

-...-

Morning came when they were assembled in the main hall.

The doors opened when a servant allowed two of Aisling's men to enter, they were dressed for travel rather than war. Without their helms, Ragnar could see that they were young men, their faces strong and silent, just as the true soldiers they were. Gregor, on the other hand, had a long scar reaching across his face diagonally.

"The mounts are ready, Master Aisling," a servant said as two others were carrying a large, leather case outside.

"Pray tell, where is Honora?" Ragnar asked.

"Outside already, she had agreed to help us for a price," Disco said. "A million Gil, a reasonable amount."

"Will the Company cover it or-"

"I will. Trust me, I have more than you see me to have."

"Suppose that is true, you're full of surprises."

She smirked. "More to come, just wait."

For themselves, they were dressed and ready, Pax was allowed his freedom and greatsword now but in exchange, Disco carried his knives. Ragnar was putting on his coat as another person entered the manor- he looked ahead to see a white, haired Elezen approaching him with a bundle of wine red cloth in his arms. He stayed still as the room grew quiet.

"Ragnar," Alphinaud began,"I heard of your departure."

"What do you want, boy?" Ragnar said, his voice nearing a growl as his ears were pinned back.

"Here, your old outfit," he said, offering the bundle to him. "I kept it."

Ragnar grudgingly reached out to him and lifted the cloth a bit to find several jewelry- he had abandoned these when he left Ishgard. He began to place them on, then snatched the clothes from him. "...get out."

"Ragnar," he repeated,"please, before you go, I just-"

"Out!" He barked, Alphinaud did not flinch.

"I know that you are angered but-"

He felt his rage boiling, without thinking he dropped the bundle and reached for his staff and immediately aimed it at Alphinaud. He readied a spell as Disco stood in between the two, shielding Alphinaud- Aisling and Sebastian were close enough to grab Ragnar by the shoulders and hold him back. Pax, in turn, grabbed his staff, as Aisling shouted,"I understand that you hate him but you are in my home and I will not allow violence in here!"

"Alphinaud, just leave, please," Disco pleaded,"now is not the time."

"Yes, you're correct," he said weakly, he headed for the door quickly. "My apologies, Sir Aisling, I did not mean to disrupt you."

"Get out," Ragnar snarled, the young boy was gone and so they released him, dropping him to the floor. "...I need to be alone for a moment."

"Take your time, we're waiting for Lauren," Disco said, he was gone within a second and she relaxed. "Goodness..."

"He's still in pain," Pax commented,"his eyes say it."

"Right you are," Aisling huffed, he was given the staff to hold. "He won't let go of the hatred until the day he dies, much like Nidhogg. Pray, the two of you, I take it you know?" They both nodded. "Let us keep it between one another. Never speak to him about it. I doubt losing a child like how he had will leave anyone healing for years."

"And it's not what you wish for yourself?" Disco inquired, before he could retort, she continued. "Do not bother to hide it, I was a healer once as well. What have she said?"

"Lauren was shocked at this, but I managed to talk her into staying in Gridania for the meantime," he relayed. "I cannot leave her again her unknowing of it. At times, I am jealous of Ragnar."

"Your people live longer than ours," Pax interjected,"we have less time than Elezen to continue our lives."

A half hour had went on, from the stairs they saw Lauren descend. She wore a dress this time, a noble attire to an extent though it was designed for long journeys. She looked more fitting in it as she went to Aisling's side to kiss him upon the cheek. "I am grateful that you told me when you are leaving, even more for letting me accompany you part way."

"I feel much more comfortable knowing you're safe," he said with a slight smile.

Shortly after, Ragnar came down- Disco giggled at the sight of him. He donned a red silk of cloth, wrappings draped around his left below his waist, he held something in his hand before slipping it on. It was a silk hood that was adorned with golden chains and links, just like the rest of his outfit. Aisling handed him back his staff.

"Let us get going,"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

Rhel'ir remained as he was all those weeks ago, his breathing was even and slow as though he were in the deepest sleep he had ever had in his life. It was when night had come that his friends arrived at the Lotus Stand. They were admitted though only a few were allowed to enter, that being Aisling and Ragnar, as Kan-E-Senna led them inside.

"I have spent quite time trying to bring him back," she said as her can softly tapped upon the stone. "But the forces that which took him are too strong for the Elementals to aid us. For now, we had been able to keep him stable and calm until you returned."

He gratefully bowed when they stopped before the stone slab Rhel'ir rested on. "We thank you for aiding us."

"It is only natural, Ragnar, as you had aided us so much in the past." Her hand extended out to him, in turn, Ragnar reached into his sack and pulled out the small vial that contained a highly concentrated form of Aether.

Rhel'ir's Aether.

"And you said this was extracted from Pax?" She questioned as she held it up, she studied it from the moon's light.

"We know not of the process, but it was done," Aisling answered,"will this take long?"

"I know not," she said distantly, she went to Rhel'ir's side and uncorked the bottle. The little wisps of light came out like little crowds as her hand went to his mouth to open it. Slowly, it snaked out and back in, it was almost agonizing as the anticipation was strong in the both of them. Gentle with her touch, she closed his mouth and withdrew. "Now we must-"

The silence of the Lotus Stand was broken by a piercing scream, it came from Rhel'ir- the birds that slept above scattered, guards were at alert, Aisling rushed to him. He was convulsing, he clawed the air desperately, his throat still crying out, his breathing labored. The fear and pain that resonated from him prompted Ragnar to come close as well.

"Rhel'ir, it's me!" Aisling firmly called to him, he held him in a strong embrace as Rhel'ir's feet rubbed against the stone slab. His hands latched onto him as Aisling brushed his hand through his long, white locks. "It's me, Rhel, I'm here, you're alright."

"No, no, no, Pax, he's...he's going to kill me, he's going to kill all of us!" Rhel'ir cried, his eyes darted around as he struggled in Aisling's hold. "Where...what?"

He shoved Aisling away from him- he frantically touched his chest, his hands tore open the robes he was given to see that there was a long, black scar over his heart. He gingerly prodded it and found no pain, he then turned his head to examine each person that was near him. His breathing began to slow, just a bit, as his hands shook.

"...Aisling?" He questioned, confused, he had now passed the worst of his panic.

"I'm here, friend," Aisling repeated, though now he was relieved.

Rhel'ir began to sit up, though his muscles were stiff and his back sore from staying in one place for so long. Aisling helped him up, then embraced him once more.

"Pax?" Rhel'ir asked.

"He's not here," Ragnar said,"I'm sure you have much to ask of us. I will say, it was quite the journey we had taken to get you back."

Rhel'ir nodded, though Kan-E-Senna had taken the coming silence as her time to say,"You can answer his questions tomorrow, for now, we must care for him and ensure he is well in both mind and body. It will be an adjustment for him given how long they had been apart."

"Yes, that would be best, though am I permitted to stay with him?" Aisling inquired.

"Suppose it will not be of an issue," she said after a moment of considering, to this, Aisling bowed. "Ragnar, please go and tell your friends of what transpired, then rest."

He nodded and then approached Rhel'ir for a last moment. He embraced him and was returned in kind. With that, he turned and headed to one of the guards to be escorted out.

The walk to the tavern was a long one, a short one that allowed him to be alone with his thoughts despite the people that were up at night enjoying the solace. Around the corner came a group of children that were chasing fireflies, laughing and smiling- in turn it made him crack one as well. They circled around him but he chuckled and grabbed one, a small, Mi'qote girl that was too slow to keep up with her brother, she had stumbled over and was left behind.

"Are you alright, child?" He asked.

She nodded and reached for his ears to lightly tug on them, he nuzzled her and she ceased. She yawned loudly, saying,"I'm tiwerd, mistewr."

"I have no doubt you are, little hunter, where are your parents?"

She pointed down the road towards the tavern and he went on, walking as she slowly fell asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. He was there in a few minutes, still carrying her. When he entered the tavern, Disco spotted him and came up to him, anxious.

"How is he?" She asked softly after seeing the sleeping child.

"He's alive and well, so to say, but nevertheless, it had been returned," he told her, at this she smiled. He nudged the child gently. "Wake up, little hunter, which are your parents?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head, she glanced around and then pointed to one of the barmaids that was wiping down the tables. "My mommy is thewer."

"Alright, Disco, please," he asked of her, she went towards the woman, tapped her on the shoulder, and gestured to the daughter. The woman shook her head with a smile and left her duties to approach.

"I'm so sorry, sir," she said,"but thank you for returning her to me. How about a drink on the house as thanks? And for your friends as well?"

"They would appreciate it," he said, he thanked her with a slight bow.

"Oh, but my shift does not end for another three hours, and I cannot leave to bring her home, my husband is out on patrol. If it's not too much trouble, would you please watch over her? I can arrange for the Innkeep to let you stay for free this night," she pleaded, at this, Disco nodded.

"We do not mind," Disco said,"she's in good hands with us."

"Thank you so much, thank you," her voice sounded like a burden had been relieved from her. She hugged Disco and then turned to head back to her work.

Disco couldn't help but giggle, then she glanced at Ragnar. "You wouldn't make a bad father."

"Yes, yes," he agreed, though there was a tint of sadness, he followed her to the table where a map had been laid out and everyone was either sitting or standing around it. Drinks were on the table as well when Disco pulled out a chair for him to sit on. Once he was down, he looked around to see only two faces, Woflie and Ham. "And of Max and Kagami?"

Ham sat just next to him dressed in a black coat, around his neck was a bandana though a quick look at his side showed he had daggers, the same as Pax once wielded. He reached a hand to Ragnar, he returned it in a firm shake. "Bach needed Max back at the house, more organization is needed after my...mishap. Seeing an opportunity, Bach assigned me to come with you all, wants me out after what I done."

"Kagami had chosen to stay back for now, personal business he had," Wolfie said before drinking her ale. "He sends his regards."

"We have more than enough people to begin with," Disco said,"we should be fine...though about Rhel'ir? We cannot do this with one healer."

"I have seen what Honora has done," Ragnar said, vouching for the Au'ra that sat across from him,"she is more than capable to keep us alive."

"What is your experience?" Ham asked of her.

For what felt like it had been days since he had spoken to her, Ragnar finally heard her voice as she said,"I have been taking part in the War in Ishgard. I have been asked several times to aid in fighting off dragons. I have fought the Gods of beastmen, have seen the inside of Alexander, I have had my fair share in battles. You can depend on me, worry not."

"It is better to have one healer who has encountered such beasts before rather than two who had never," Sebastian added, Gregor nodded as Ragnar continued to hold the child, she had turned around to face the conversation- she watched with curiosity.

"It's settled then," Disco said, she cleared her throat as she reached towards the map. She had picked up a small statuette of a dragon's head and placed in on Eastern La Noscea. "This is where our hunt is. It is here where Alisae has agreed to meet us and guide us through once more. Given it has been three years, there is no doubt creature and artifacts left over have returned. The floor we need to reach is several thousands of malms below the surface."

Wolfie also came in,"There are lifts at certain points of the levels, it will make the journey easier."

"How long will it take to reach Twintania?" Ragnar asked.

"It took us about two weeks last time," Disco recalled,"we will need provisions, two chocobos should be enough to carry what we need."

"I take it that this is a raid rather than a simple dungeon," Pax spoke, he had been keeping to himself for the most part though the only other person he spoke to was Disco as of late.

"It will test us, all of us," Woflie said. "Disco has asked of all of you to come because we are the closest and best she can place this mission upon. We have been there before though none of us returned the same. Lucky for us that we came out alive."

"Indeed," Disco said, she then sat down as Sebastian picked up the small dragon, he examined it as she was given a refill on her ale.

"We cannot bring Dragonkillers?" He asked.

"The turns and narrow passages will not allow it," she said,"though...if we were to find parts and create one in a similar fashion, would that work?"

"If possible, I see why not," Gregor said.

Ham nodded and then reached down to the floor and brought up a burlap covered item that was long in length. "You reminded me, Disco, I brought what you had asked for, Fletcher aided in creating them."

He stood up and unraveled it- there were seven titanium arrows that were longer than most that Disco had used. At the end of them were loops that had rope tied to the end of them.

"Modified arrows, almost like harpoons," he said as she picked one up and scrutinized the craftsmanship. "You can fire one and it will pierce the scales of a dragon, we tested it ourselves before we left the Mist."

"Very well made, very good," she praised him, she placed it down and wrapped them up. "How do I know you are the real Ham rather than a retainer?"

He laughed and smirked, telling her,"My retainers know not how knives are used other than to cook. You saw the last one."

The incident was remembered as the others laughed, even the young child that sat in Ragnar's lap giggled, he ruffled her hair as Disco reached for her flagon. She held it up, in turn, so did the others, as she finally addressed him,"As Woflie had said, I had asked of you to come, some of you were chosen, I trust that we will finish what I had started, we will put the ghosts of the past at rest and we will return victorious, just as we always have."

She brought the flagon to her lips and tipped the bottom up, taking it all in one go and finishing it, slamming it on the table.

"Tomorrow morning we depart and then we shall return with Twintania's head to place on the mantle!"

"Here, here!" Pax chimed in, everyone had done the same as her.

"For now, drink and feast as much as you like, these luxuries will only be a dream for where we are going..."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

The lights rays came over the page as Ragnar dutifully wrote, there was so much to tell Valencia, so much for her to see of the world. Unlike the rest, he had always awoken first. It was out of habit that he done so, he rubbed his eye and closed the book. So far, the preparations he needed to travel were done, he stretched a bit before getting up and heading out of his room.

Lauren and Aisling were up early, both sat at the table's bench next to each other- the innkeeper was nowhere, he stopped at the stairs and pinned his ears upward to hear better.

"...I'll come back, Lauren," he said softly as he held her, he kissed her temple.

"It's hard to believe that, I must come with you-"

"No, and my decision is final."

"Aisling, we fought together all our lives, this wouldn't be any different. It feels wrong, all of it. I just wish you would end your obligation to these people and just return."

"It's just one more mission, then I'm done."

"...do you ever think of returning to me? At all?"

"Every day, Lauren, every day, but not the war."

Ragnar leaned against the wall, he crossed his arms over his chest. Now that he thought about it, Aisling never once mentioned Lauren. If he so ever wished to return to Ishgard, he would have said something in passing.

Yet he never done so.

He never asked for leave to return home, he only went when the Company required it in a mission.

While Aisling was from Ishgard, he acted as though he belonged there, though at the same time, it was like he never did.

Within the Company, people from all walks of life came around. No one passed judgement, the comfort of comrades was enough to sustain some.

If he never knew any better, Ragnar had to assume that Aisling did not want to come back to Ishgard.

He had become a defector.

He shook his head and headed back up the stairs. The laws in Ishgard would have punished traitors who did this, though with Aisling as one of the nobles, he was also under the guise of paying back Rhel'ir- there was immunity to this. Perhaps he had been using his friend all these years to stay out of the war. It was an underhanded trick, it was hard to see if one never had the pieces to put together.

In the common area, he found Ham standing outside in the balcony. He approached him to find that he was sharpening his blades. Ragnar reached into his coat and pulled out a pipe to smoke from.

"Morning."

"Morning," Ham replied, he never missed a beat in the sharpening.

"...suppose Aisling leaves the Company, would it make a difference?"

"We'd be losing our resident Dragoon, though for the most part, it wouldn't matter. People come and go, it's just how adventurers are." He was pretty nonchalant about this. "Just a matter of time before someone comes along with better skills. Always happens."

Ragnar gave an agreeing nod, he glanced down at the knife he held. He cringed at the thought of it going against his eye, just like when Pax had attacked him. "I believe Aisling will be leaving permanently."

"Then just let him, his choice. I understand you two are close but you gotta know that people just don't stay put in one place for too long in our line of work. There is the option of leaving and going with him, Rhel'ir will probably do it. Regardless, it is his business...stay out of it."

Ragnar was surprised by his bluntness, but it made perfect sense to him when it was laid out. He gave another nod and resumed smoking. Ham stabbed the woodwork of the railing to test its sharpness, then he went to work on his next knife. Ragnar brought his attention to the awakening city of Gridania as people began to open shops or begin working on their crafts.

"...say, Ragnar, after this, I might have a job for you," Ham began,"it's interesting, pays well."

"You never tell us what you actually do," he said.

"I do many things. I control the markets, make governments topple or stand, ensure the people don't destroy themselves, the works," he said conversationally. "But mostly, I help our Company."

"...I swore that I would never get involved in politics," Ragnar deadpanned.

"What if I told you I can give you a different life so that Valencia will be untouched?"

Ragnar perked up, he turned to him and was nearing a snarl. "How did-"

"I have my eyes and ears," he simply stated. "I've heard about your work throughout Eorzea, and I believe you are the perfect candidate for what I am proposing to you. Think of it, Ragnar, three years ago, you saved Valencia in a raid, you will be doing more help for others than harm. We are the ones who are the true heroes in this story."

"We?"

"I don't do all this single handed. Just let it sit in you, tell me how you feel after the mission." He pierced his second knife into the railing and then pulled out a bag of gold, he offered it to Ragnar. "Upfront if you agree now."

"And what is in there?"

"Over a million, though I had to have those coins converted to make it transportable."

"...let me think over this," he said.

"Hm-mm, alright, do just that."

-...-

Chocobos were saddled and readied to go, Aisling embraced Lauren for the last time and then swung up to his mount. She watched him intently before turning heel and approaching Disco as she was readying to mount hers. She grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her down, causing her chocobo to be startled and squawk out.

Pax rode his near but Aisling held his hand up to command him to stop.

Disco had fallen down to the ground, she huffed and glared up to see Lauren's stern, unforgiving face. She brushed the dirt off her hair and sat up, she softened her glare and then mockingly bowed to her from the floor.

"Yes, Lady Lauren?"

"His name is Aisling, you're taking my husband...you better return him to me when you are done," Lauren stated, she turned to face the others. "All of you better bring him back to me..."

Disco cleared her throat and used the back of her wrist to wipe off a bit more dirt from her face.

"...we will..."

She slowly brought one knee before her as she knelt on the other- she reached behind her back to pull her bow out to dig the bottom end into the earth. This time, she bowed deeply to her. It was more sincere, it was as though she was vowing more than Aisling's life to be kept.

"I vow to the Gods and upon my bow we will return with swift victory."

Lauren's expression changed to one of approval, consent, as she told her,"Up from the ground, Bard." She offered her a hand and Disco took it. "I will listen for his return. Go, and be quick about it."

"Yes, Lady Lauren," she said, she had finally been able to hitch her chocobo, her hands took the reins as her bow as stowed behind her. She turned her mount left and right to test its ease and then circled the group once they were on theirs. She inspected each of them, making sure that they had the essentials, and then rallied them by a wave of her hand.

Without another moment to spare, they tore down the dirt path into the woods, their birds kicking the dirt behind their heels. Ragnar rode close to Aisling, his sight was not fully perfect to where he could navigate the world well, he relied on him during travel to keep him on the right path. As they touched the outskirts of Gridania, he heard the bellow of a war horn.

He turned his head to see Sebastian roaring the sound through what appeared to be the horn of a wyvern.

Perhaps it was the sound of the sound of a hunt.

He looked ahead and leaned forth in his saddle, it was going to be a swift run, one that they would ride from morning until night. Hands tightening around the reins, he pressed on with the rest of them.

-...-

They had reached the desert plains of Eastern Thanalan when the night had fallen.

Disco rode at the front, Pax right beside her, she had decided that they would rest at the inn in Camp Drybone. They slept there for the night and then returned to traveling, Ragnar glanced at Aisling every so often to see where he was going, they had grown closer over the weeks. His trust in him had grew but he had a sinking feeling of him leaving the Company.

He would be losing a confidant when he departs.

Though he had time to think of coming along after what Ham had proposed. Perhaps he would join for the money only- if anything, he preferred to topple a government rather than help. The last time he tried to help, it backfired.

Days went by before they arrived at Vesper Bay, they were loaded onto a ferry heading to Aleport. Once aboard, Ragnar stayed away from the others, he kept to himself as his mind wandered just as far as the ocean. He rested against the railing as he smoked once more.

He looked around.

Pax seemed to be busying himself with some sort of training. When they were on the road and camped, he watched as Pax either meditated or swung his greatsword. As it turned out, having such a heavy weapon, instead of knives, were essential in keeping him in check. The darkness, which he explained, would be uncontrollable through the use of his old knives.

Woflie was sparing with him, for the most part, she had ended up using her shield to block him.

On the other side of Ragnar, Disco and Honora were engaged in conversation. As Disco peeled an orange for the two to share, she was trying to get the woman to crack as smile. It seemed she had that effect on others, Honora, though quiet nowadays, appreciated it as she was given the first slice.

Aisling's men were nowhere to be found, they were probably below decks trying to quell their seasickness.

Off at the bow of the ship, Aisling and Ham were speaking to one another, it seemed to be an unpleasant conversation as Ham shook his head. He readied to break off and head over somewhere else until Aisling grabbed him by his shoulder and told him to stay put. It was a familiar thing, as far as Ragnar could recall, he had seen this before on board Cid's airship and Rhel'ir and Aisling were speaking to one another.

He turned around and faced the ocean.

"Ragnar," he heard after a long while, he took a few more from his pipe and turned once more. Ham was left alone as Aisling stood before him. "I...got some news."

"News?"

"Ham received a call from a Linkshell," he started. "...someone attacked the Company home in the Mist."

"And Valencia?" He asked lowly.

"She...didn't make it," Aisling managed to say. "They found her dead in your room, or what was left of it."

Ragnar froze, his pipe fell from his hand. His mind derailed as he approached him, grabbing his coat's chest and spitting out,"Who!?"

"I don't know," he answered softly. "It was a report from Max."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

His rage was too much for them to handle, it was Aisling who knocked him unconscious and ordered his men to drag Ragnar to the bridge where he could simmer down. While it was a poor way to handle him, they would rather arrive in La Noscea safely than on flotsam. The rest of them gathered in Disco's quarters as Ham relayed the information to them.

"It happened last night," Ham said,"several men stormed in and began a shoot out. A few others planted bombs at various places and set them off once they were done."

"That's not explaining why," said Disco. "From what I remember, the Company didn't have that many enemies."

"We don't," Aisling said, he pointed at Ham,"but he does. A few months ago he was targeted for an assassination. Tell me, Ham, were you the reason this happened?"

"Most probably, though attacks are done directly to me, not on anyone else."

"Then you must have angered someone enough for them to order a bombing of an entire Company."

"It's an unfortunate cross-fire-"

"Tell that to the man in the brig!" Pax snapped suddenly, he approached Ham and brought his index finger to his face. "We all risked our lives to save her and for you to tell us that she was never safe at home to begin with from the very start, that's just simply perfect! If anyone were to be blamed for this, it ought to be you!"

Ham brought that finger out of his face by brushing his hand away, he stepped back to have his own personal space. "I recall that she was kidnapped by someone I had nothing to do with, perhaps it is Ragnar's fault that she couldn't be given adequate protection. And by the story from Bach, it was Ragnar's personal issue, not mine."

"Admit it, you had a part in this regardless of what happened," Wolfie spoke up.

"Ah, I get it. You're all mad at me for her death."

"It seems odd for a man to hire others who are basically clones of himself, it means you must be more than just a merchant," Aisling noted. "Either way, we have two options. To continue on with Disco's mission or return to the Company to assess the damage. In my opinion, as much as I hate to say it, we must go on with our original goal. I have pressing matters waiting for me and I'm not one to break vows."

Pax shook his head, he seemed to have calmed down from his outburst as he went to go sit on Disco's bed. "The decision ought to go to Ragnar, after all, he's the one grieving the most. Aisling, you're the closest to him, go and check up on him. I doubt the rest of us will get any answer out of him."

"Naturally..."

-...-

A day went on when Aisling finally emerged from the brig, he approached Disco as she was having a drink with Honora in the galley. She placed down her drink and wiped her mouth, she addressed him lowly,"Took you a while."

"Most of it was spent him just weeping for her, the rest was spent yelling," he said as he sat down. He poured himself a drink. "He says he would rather continue with the mission, he has nothing to go home to."

"Do you know what he will be doing after our mission?"

"Who knows? He is free to come along with me to Ishgard though I doubt him being in one place will do him any good."

Honora was shuffling her deck, she had distributed the cards on the table as though she were memorizing where they would be when she needed them. They were worn, a bit torn at the edges, and a few seemed to have been burned, but their powers were strong. She clicked her tongue as she told the two,"The man lost a child and now his wife-"

"They were never married."

"-then his spouse," she corrected herself. "At this point, most would give up their lives. If he decides to die, then he decides to die. If he decides to live, well, did you make any mention of that man- Ham?"

Aisling shook his head.

"Good. You've seen how he is around Alphinaud. He will do anything in his power to kill whoever he believes caused his misfortune. It is better...to not let Ham's involvement be known, no matter what."

"Then what am I to say to him? He trusts me," Aisling sighed, he took a long swig of the grog. He slammed it down to run his hands through his hair. "He's a smart man, he'll figure it out somehow. I'd rather not add another person to his kill list nor lie to him."

"For now, let him grieve, and have him focus on the mission. Perhaps fighting in battle will temper his anger."

"Or kill us all," Disco murmured. "The last time we let him go fight on his emotion, he used your lance and nearly got himself killed."

"I take it he fights with passion," Honora surmised, she had all of her cards flipped on the table, keeping her from seeing what she could possibly draw. She picked one up, looked at it, then sent it away into the air above her head. It appeared once more on the table as she drew another card to observe it. "He's lost so much within a year."

Aisling brought his drink to his lips and gulped a larger take. "He's a strong man but he has his weakness, just as any other. Suppose you read your cards, tell us what he has in store."

"I did read his future the first time we met."

"Surely you didn't tell him the truth."

"Not all of it," she said conversationally, she picked up another card, it was of the Balance. "Same as last time. Nald'thal, it can mean one of many things outside of battle. He can live on to be a prosperous man with everything he had ever wanted in life...or he can be the man who loses everything in life. But in the end, he will find the balance between the rapture and sorrow."

Disco huffed as she looked away from the cards, she rubbed her face and told them,"Let's hope he finds rapture soon enough, he's due for it. Perhaps the heat of battle could help him vent. Is he set to be outside?"

Aisling leaned against the table with his arm propping his head up. "I offered him a moment to leave the brig, get some fresh air, he decided against it. Prefers to stay in bed for the rest of the crossing."

"It seems we cannot travel without someone losing their minds," Disco commented, she shook her head.

"Is Pax alright?" He inquired.

"He is doing better nowadays, though he seems to be on edge. I've had Wolfie spar with him to keep himself busy, seems the only thing that can satisfy the Darkness within him is to fight."

Honora suggested,"Have Ragnar fight him."

"And get them killed? Possibly kill us somehow? Have you been burned by a mage's fire? It's not a good feeling," Disco scoffed.

"It will do them both good," she pressed on, she then shuffled her deck. "He thirsts for blood that he cannot have at the moment, try to find a way to satiate him for the time being. It will be a controlled fight."

"No," Aisling said firmly. "Nothing in your proposal sounds controlled. If we were on land, perhaps I would be more apt to let it happen but we are out at sea and if you hadn't realized, we're on a ship made of wood. The Admiral wouldn't appreciate us burning one of her ships just to let two of the most unstable fighters spar."

Honora merely shrugged as she laid out her cards once again. "As you said, it was only a suggestion."

-...-

Upon arriving at Costa del Sol, they touched land with gracious relief. The relief was especially for the Dragoons, Sebastian had spent most of the voyage vomiting as Gregor tried to stomach it down. As they unloaded their chocobos, Sebastian wiped his mouth as he spoke to Aisling,"I know not how you manage this, Sir."

"We spend most of our time in the skies, to be on a ground that wobbles below us incessantly is just another obstacle we must endure. You really must get out of Ishgard more often," Aisling chuckled, he patted him on his shoulder and moved on. "You can take down beasts greater than us yet a simple ship can render you sick."

"At least dragons do not waver in flight," Gregor grumbled, he hitched his chocobo, his face a slight tint of green.

"I wouldn't count on that," Wolfie said as she rode up to them. "Our prey is much more turbulent than the seas."

"Fantastic," he uttered.

Disco moved to the front of them all, Aisling looked back for a moment to glance at Ragnar- he wore his hood over his head to cover his eyes, he couldn't read his expression though he could guess that it was one of deep sorrow. He did all he could to talk to him but he seemed adamant on remaining to himself. With their trappings together, they rode out onto the beach where their mounts kicked up sand.

An hour passed before they arrived at the other side of the river where a young, white-haired Elezen stood at the gate of Wine Port. Disco dismounted and was embraced by her, Alisae spoke,"I'm more than glad that you have returned after all this time."

"I'm more willing to see this come to an end. We only have enough time to slay Twintania, others will have to continue this," Disco said, she threw a look at Ragnar for a moment,"we have pressing matters to attend to after our hunt."

"I have heard of the attack, and I am sorry...if you must, you can-"

"We're going to finish our mission," Ragnar finally said, his voice was laced with anger, perhaps seeing the sister of who he abhorred so much was starting to get at him.

Alisae nodded weakly to him and told them,"We must hurry then to the Coils. Disco, I hadn't a chocobo..."

"Come along mine then," she said, she aided her up before mounting her steed.

The rest of the day was spent fighting the last of the Garlean guards that patrolled the entrance. Not many were left to plan an elaborate strategy, they came under surprise and easy toppled them. It was here that Pax and Ragnar worked side by side, their anger used to destroy their enemies. All around them, corpses charred black and hacked apart fell to the ground.

While Pax had satisfied his need to fight, Ragnar continued on, burning all that he could set his eyes upon. It was then that Pax approached him as he was casting a spell on a pile of bodies to the West that he shouted,"It's over, Ragnar!"

He ignored him as he set off another explosion of fire followed by ice.

"Ragnar!"

It was at the second time he called to him that Ragnar turned and faced him, another spell about to be cast. Pax stopped where he was and held a defensive stance before Ragnar released another Flare. Unlike before, Pax had prepared himself so that when the flames engulfed him, he waved his sword and broke the fire, leaving him unscathed.

"Stop!" Pax barked once the fire disappated, he lunged towards him and used his sword to knock the staff out of his hands. He kicked Ragnar square in the chest and sent him flying away from his weapon.

The rest of them could only watch, Disco was simply following Honora's suggestion from the other day.

Pax stabbed the earth, leaving his sword, so that he could speedily lunge at him again, pinning him down while grabbing his shoulders. He shouted into his face,"Fighting like this isn't going to bring her back! Continue on and you'll get all of us killed!"

"They all need to _burn_ -"

He punched him in the face once, twice, they heard something snap. Disco cringed slightly as Aisling seemed ready to stop this.

"Are you listening to yourself!? This isn't you!" Pax yelled. "By all means, cut our enemies down but keep in mind that we have a job to do! I doubt none of us are planning on dying thousands of malms below because someone couldn't show a little self control! Do you understand what I am telling you!?"

"Y...yeth!" Ragnar blurted out, at this, Pax threw himself off and landed on the ground, panting.

"If you set one foot out of line, I will kill you, I don't have to tell you what dangers are down there," Pax warned as Honora came running to Ragnar and placed her hand on his bloodied nose. Pax slowly got up, brushed his slacks, and went over to his sword. He sheathed it behind him and wiped the his hands on his cloak.

As he walked away towards his chocobo, Aisling came up to him as his men began to open the trunks to retrieve their armor. Aisling asked,"Was that really necessary?"

"It's enough you guys have to worry about me, the last thing we need is someone suicidal rushing in and trying to exterminate everything," Pax said, he reached for the canteen to drink water from it. Once he finished, he offered it to Aisling, he obliged. "I won't be able to restrain him, I'll be in he front with Wolfie. One of you will have to hold him back because it'll be hard for me to do so since he'll take rear. He just needed some sense knocked into him."

"Suppose you were right to do so."

"I prefer to have him stay in his place because right now, he's not in the right mind to be out in the battlefield. In my opinion, we should have sent him home. It's not too late to do so right now."

"We need all the hands we can get, we can't call for backup now. It's enough we took Ham out here when he's needed the most."

Pax was given back his canteen, he strapped it to his saddle rather forcefully, the leather snapped into the place. "Let me ask you then, Aisling. If this were Ishgard and we're about to go against the Hoard, would you let a madman hellsbent on revenge go off into the fray with the disregard for safety of his own?"

"In truth, we had such a man, Estinien."

"And what happened to him? Last I heard, he was consumed by hatred incarnate. Don't let Ragnar fall into the same fate he had."

"I'll keep this in mind."

"Don't, I'd rather let it be kept in your actions."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

Contraptions of all kinds bewildered the Dragoons as they ventured deeper into the depths of the earth. Machinery of all kinds flooded from the corridors and halls, caverns that branched from the path held creatures of steel, and the ground was just as treacherous as the enemies as they avoided various security protocols.

Disco led them with Wolfie and Pax flanking them. Behind her was Alisae, the three veterans of the Coils remembered these paths well, Disco often notched an arrow in preparation of any horrid surprises. She had grown quiet now as the days passed, she only spoke when she barked out orders or directions.

Every hour that was meant to be the evening, they stopped at the safest area they could possibly find. The Dragoons, ever so vigilant, kept watch as they group rested. Even Aisling had taken to scouting the area nearby with Sebastian or Gregor when it came to his shift. It was when he had left for the hour that they had started a fire.

Disco guarded them not too far, she was atop a small bluff with a mug of mead by her side.

Wolfie was cooking their provisions as she spoke with Alisae in hushed tones,"I thought I'd never have to traverse these caves again, yet here I am once more."

"I could have sought other adventurers, and I had. Unfortunately, they never made it back," Alisae said, she drank her tea as she glanced at Disco. "How has she been?"

"Changed woman, I'll admit, but there are times when she remembers. Makes me wonder why she had decided to try this once more."

"She never said? I thought you were close."

"Once before...we split off after what happened, she called upon me and Kagami when Ragnar was in need of help. It was the first time in years since we spoke. What goes on within her mind is a mystery now, what I do know is that she is not the same Disco we knew at first. People change at loss..."

She threw a glance at Ragnar who slumbered alone and away from the others. Alisae followed her eyes and then looked away from him saying,"I'm aware of what he has been through, Tataru filled me in. He's attempted to kill my brother several times every time he sees him, while I understand where the roots of his anger stems from, I cannot let him harm Alphinaud."

"He's in the process of change," Wolfie said, she stirred the pot. "Best for you not try to comfort him, you're probably the last person he would accept sympathy from."

As their conversation roved on, Pax approached them with a bowl, Wolfie served him as he sat down next to her. "What are you two ladies going on about?"

"Nothing much," Wolfie replied. Her own bowl was filled, then she went to another to fill for Alisae. "Enjoying yourself down here?"

"The thrill isn't really there is all that leaks from the enemies is oil and gears, it's not the same," Pax conversationally told them, Wolfie rolled her eyes and scoffed as he gingerly sipped the broth. "How much more longer to get to our quarry?"

Alisae reached over to her bag and pulled out a map. She had been there long enough to draw out the necessary routes to take. She traced her finger around before she found their current location, then she traced across and stopped. "We are more than halfway there, only a couple more days and we should arrive. We're making time much faster than the last time when we were here."

"You know where to go, what are the quickest ways, only natural," Pax said with a smile, he had truly began to return to his formal self, albeit wearing a half mask to cover his nose and jaw. Only when he ate did they see his full face, a face horribly scarred by burns. He had grown accustomed to the look and no longer seemed to mind it. "Give me an extra bowl, Disco ought to eat if she wishes to continue."

"Ah, here," Wolfie murmured, she gave him another bowl to hold, then she filled it.

He nodded in thanks and got up, leaving his empty bowl for now as he leaped up onto the bluff where Disco rested vigilantly. Upon landing next to her, he offered her the broth as he sat by her. She had not moved an ilm ever since she posted herself there, she sat on a large slab and leaned against her bow. When he nudged her, she stirred from her light sleep and looked over.

"Thanks," she said dryly, she gently placed her bow down and took the meal gratefully. "Wolfie's cooking...nostalgic for me."

"I believe that," he said as he turned his gaze onto the massive chamber below them. He took her telescope and searched in the dim light, he tried to search for Aisling and Gregor. "How do you feel? Are you ready to face your bane?"

"I'm...apprehensive, nervous of course, but then...I remember what I had lost that day," she said before taking sips. "That fear I have, it goes and I feel that...responsibility to do finish what I started."

He placed down the telescope and leaned forth, his forearms braced on his knees. "...of all the years I've known you, you've never mentioned anything of the Coils. It's understandable that you would keep it to yourself but why now? You could have picked a band of adventurers to aid you."

"I considered that on my travels," she went on,"but every time I tried to even think about it, I just felt I wasn't strong enough. It wasn't until I met you lot that I began to feel right at home. I spent all this time trying to steel myself, train harder in my arts, and now here I am once again...Pax, I kept this in the back of my mind for so long.

"...it was when we were aboard the Void Ark. When it felt like we were going to lose, when all life was forfeit to us, I had the urge to do something, to fight once again in another way. It's been years since I held a staff in my hands, and I swore to never heal again, though at that moment when Rhel'ir went down, I had to save us. Ragnar is, well, was a skilled healer but there is only so much a Scholar can do on their own.

"It was when I helped Ragnar in that blasted place that I felt I had my strength once again, that all of us working together, we can fell our foes. In Gridania, as we waited for you, I thought long and hard of what I needed to do in my life. I decided that now is the best time to return here. It is...part revenge, part the need to see this through."

As he listened to her, he heard her out and, just as loyalties were unbreakable, he was her confidant. Perhaps when she had lost her previous band of friends she had left Wolfie and Kagami on their own for the sake of never having a reminder of what had happened before.

"Only when the work is done do we sleep well at night," Pax quoted, he had remembered that from a long time ago but that was ages passed. "Here we are, down in the depths likened to the Seven Hells, right by your side."

"Thank you, you've helped me through so much, Pax," she said, she had finished her meal and placed the bowl down. "It was only right to try and help you when you weren't yourself."

"I highly appreciate it, though I apologize for lashing out at times. I'm sure it was difficult."

"Sadly, in our little detour, poor Ragnar lost an eye," she sighed.

"He'll adjust, he's a strong person."

"Not with the way he is going right now. A week ago you had to beat him senseless to get him to straighten up. Just the other day, he almost melted the platform we were on, his aim is a bit off. Whether it's by his eye or by blinding anger, I'm growing worried for him."

"We all are."

"Honora said that he has faced one too many loses, it's not far from the truth...right now, he's someone lost in the woods. Either someone has to show him the way out or he has to do it himself."

Pax then decided to stretch, then he leaned back until he was laying on the slab, his hands cradling his head as he stared up at the endless ceiling. "It took you this long for you to get out of those woods. Imagine how long it will take for him. From what I've seen, he never lets go of the past."

"He needs us again, Pax, we're all he has left in this life. He wouldn't consider us the same as it were with Valencia but we are his friends, the best we can do is watch for him."

"As much as we are close, I know he has particularly gotten close to Aisling nowadays. He's grown an affinity for him from what I can tell. I wouldn't be surprised that once Aisling leaves us, he will follow, as will Rhel'ir. Though there is the high chance that he will take part in hunting down those responsible for taking down our Company."

Disco clicked her tongue before taking a swig at her mead. She wiped her mouth and exhaled, satisfied with her drink. "Aisling has Lauren to look after, he cannot leave her anymore. There will be no way that Ragnar can take him along, again, think Pax, we're all he has left, you and me in the Company. I think that after this, we should follow him in what he's planning to do next."

"Ham's involved in it, he admitted it himself," Pax reminded her,"and whatever it is, I normally would stay away from it but we have no choice since Ragnar will include himself in it. I can't argue with you in what you want to do-"

"It's what we need to do, if we let him go along on his own, he'll spiral out of control. I've been where he was and I won't be able to sleep at night knowing that he is going to be out there doing gods knows what and destroying himself in the process."

"Well, we can assure that your plan goes along smoothly as long as we come out of your current agenda alive- oh!"

She had slapped him on the stomach, it elicited a hard grunt from him. She snapped,"Don't joke about it like that!"

"I am only stating a fact," he said simply though he rubbed his belly from the harsh strike. "I know better than to joke about this. Sure I make light of a situation but I know how serious this is for you!"

"I swear, Pax, sometimes I just want to beat you until none of our healers can fix you up. Then again, you're too far damaged in the face for even Rhel'ir to help."

"Oh, you can make a joke but I can't?" He asked in disbelief

Disco scoffed as she fumed. "You always make light of your plight!"

"Honestly, I wasn't trying to make a joke about this!"

"Maybe you have to work on your diction," she huffed, he merely laughed,"it makes me wonder how you manage to bed so many women with your shite tongue."

He continued to laugh, and then eventually, for the first time in a while, she grew to laugh as well.

As their voices were carried through the makeshift camp, Wolfie glanced up at them and had a slight smile on her lips.

Alisae merely looked before turning her attention back to her map.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

"What's this?" Aisling asked himself aloud, he knelt on the ground beside a dead campfire they had come across a few days later into their journey. Surrounding the fire were sleeping bags and other assortments to make living more comfortable. He touched the ashes as Disco went to investigate the abandoned encampment, Alisae stood not so far from them.

As Gregor and Sebastian kept watch, Pax walked around, eyes scanning the walls that the camp had settled itself close to. His hands ran against the cold surface while Ragnar followed closely. He heard Ragnar murmur,"Must have been the previous adventurers Alisae had sent to their deaths...and whatever got them must be still around."

"Fire's dead for a long time," Aisling commented, his fingers brushed away at his slacks. "Sebastian, Gregor, anything?"

Heads turned to see Sebastian and Gregor begin to back away from the open space, their lances were drawn as they cautiously watched the high ceiling above them. When they drew close enough, Sebastian spoke in a hushed tone towards Disco,"You said dragons are in this part of the ruins, ma'am?"

She nodded as she drew away from the sleeping rolls on the ground, most were either torn up and bloodstained, others were burnt black.

"They are not far," Gregor said,"most say they are beasts, but they are smarter than they appear."

"Now that you say it, it has been quiet the pass two days," Pax noticed.

"The worst we can expect is an ambush. Lady Alisae," Gregor went on, he sheathed his weapon and approached her, she looked upon him expectantly but he went by her,"please let go of the reins."

She readily done so and stepped away from their pack chocobo, he began to release the weight it carried for them, their supplies and gear. Once unburdened, he led the chocobo down the path that led further down into the depths. It gave a soft kweh and clicked its beak a few times as he removed the bridle, he used the ends of the reins to whip it.

"W-what are you doing?" Disco asked, shocked as the chocobo scrambled before taking off down the path.

"Laying a bait," he said simply, they heard its feet pounding on the ground, and from the iridescent glow of the lights from the walls and floor they watched it speed off. "We do this is in the mountains where we cannot trust a path-"

A shriek from some distance away pierced the air, immediately everyone drew their weapons as the two Dragoons took off and went into the air- they were met by two dragons each that flew out of their hiding places, one of them had a blood covered maw. Aisling's voice sharply came to them,"They're buying us time to get through, hurry!"

"Right!" Disco exclaimed, they themselves tore after her as she rushed ahead to lead them down the twisting road.

Above them, roars of dragons thundered through the cave- from previous experience, they were wyverns, though the only difference from the generic ones were the metal collars they wore. Ragnar had a moment to glance up to watch Sebastian land upon one wyvern's back, his lance piercing its spine. Like a leaf falling from a tall tree, it fluttered down, spinning, while Sebastian dislodged his lance and leaped to aid Gregor.

They ducked under a fallen pillar, Aisling himself barely squeezing through as he leaned down and almost went on all fours to get through. He stumbled forward at the end, Pax ran by him and picked him up by his arm to haul him up. He told him,"Up on your feet, soldier!"

"Right," Aisling huffed as they came up to an elevator where Alisae was punching in codes she had learned years ago.

"Ah! Damn!" She hissed when a harsh beep came from the console.

"Stop shaking your fingers," Ragnar advised her critically as he began to back away from the edge.

Immediately, the two Dragoons landed by them, Gregor shouted,"There's a dozen on their way, if you can speed this up, that would be bloody fantastic!"

"I'm trying!" Alisae blurted out.

"Fuck!" Disco exclaimed as she launched two arrows, she sheathed her weapon and shoved Alisae away. The urgency rose among them, she felt it strongly and brought a fist to the console. She did it three times before it finally shattered and a much more pleasing beep came among them.

The platform shuddered beneath them before it suddenly loosened from its clamps, the next thing they knew, they were riding down along with it, slowly. Above their heads a hatch sealed itself, the scraping of claws and muffled roars echoed until they became nothing the deeper they dove. Ragnar fell to one knee and panted, he glared at Disco as she huffed, he asked of her,"Was that...necessary?"

"Overriding the command system would have worked," Alisae said weakly.

"Technology and I never got along with," reasoned Disco, she looked among them and found that they were more or less alive and breathing, albeit heavily.

As they descended, the cavern opened up all around them. The drift down was calming compared to their hectic run through the passages above. Eventually, it came to a stop and revealed to them a path of blue, luminescent lines upon another platform. It was angled down to what appeared to be hardened earth. Pax whistled at the impressive formation that seemed natural.

"Strange how it juts out," Honora commented as they stepped off the platform, she touched the ground and felt around. "...hm?" She peeled off something and brushed it, it was a scale the side of her hand, they all stood by her. "Oh my..."

"It's not rocks," Gregor noted as he looked up,"that there are talons, I've seen enough to spot one."

"So...it is a hand," Ragnar concluded.

"Bahamut's to be exact," Alisae clarified.

"And what was he?" Sebastian asked of her.

"A dragon."

"Impossible," he said in disbelief. "I've seen dragons large but not as massive as this hand suggests!"

Ragnar shook his head and stood apart from them. "He was quite enormous last I've seen him. I was in Gridania when he was unleashed during the Battle of Carteneau. His wings could blot out the sun...never again do I wish to see him."

"Perhaps you may, he is regenerating from what I can gather," the young Elezen woman said.

As they spoke among each other, Disco was searching the area, she eventually held her hand up and shushed them. "Where is Twintania?"

"Perhaps she found a way to escape," Pax surmised,"it's a rather large cavern, she could have dug a hole and fled. Maybe something collapsed? Who knows?"

They began to walk together in formation, he and Woflie at the head, the rest trailed behind. Once entering the palm of Bahamut's hand, they stopped. Disco seemed to be looking around some more as Wolfie murmured,"They took the bodies...all of them. Not even a single drop of blood is left."

Disco knelt down at one spot in particular, she brushed her fingers against the skin and found nothing in her fingers. "Gods-"

A thunderous roar echoed through the cave, it was loud enough for those never used to a dragon's roar to cover their ears. Disco looked straight up and backed away once she stood. She drew her bow as Ham grabbed Alisae and hauled her back, yelling at her,"Get away!"

Without question, she did as a blue, emaciated dragon dove down. Flanking it were two wyverns that flew in stride with her. Wolfie rushed in front of Disco with her shield poised above her head, she got down to one knee as the wyverns left the large beast. Within seconds, the clang of metal and bone reached their ears, Wolfie took the impact head on and skidded back a bit, she held her position strongly.

The force was enough to send a shock wave through the air, Twintania withdrew from her and reeled back to be at a distance of the group. Once again, the wyverns were back at her sides, the three of them hovered a few yalms above the surface. Their wings churned a harsh breeze as Woflie stood up, she shook her wrist.

Around Twintania's neck was a collar of sorts, Allagan by the looks of it. Rings of similar properties were connected to her tail and ankles, the wear on her body held signs of a millennium of imprisonment. The wyverns were no exception to this as they too wore chains and collars.

"Standard wyverns, she's just like the Divers," Sebastian commented.

"Alright, people, get ready," Disco prompted them as she notched an arrow. She glanced over at the Dragoons. "Gentlemen, these are not like the dragons you have fought before. Be wary and rely on your skills and wits, she's a clever one."

"Is there anything we ought to look for?" Ragnar inquired.

"Just run when I tell you, and whatever you do, don't leave the arena when we are engaged with it."

Wolfie spoke up,"When locked in battle, Allagan security protocol kicks in and erects a barrier of pure electricity. Touching it is fatal so whatever you do, make sure you remain within the barrier."

"Not a very large area for us but we can manage," Aisling calculated.

"I'll take on the smaller ones," Pax said, his great sword was ready, he swung it several times until an aura of blood red surrounded his entire body. He then got into a stance as Ham made several hand gestures with his daggers drawn. "Ham, Ragnar, you're with me. Once we take her down, we go after Twintania."

"Sebastian, Gregor, help them, then converge onto me," Aisling ordered, the two men nodded and got into position.

"Honora, stay by me," Disco finally said.

"Tell me when we go," Honora said, she had drawn a card already.

They stood there for a moment, silent.

Then it broke.

Wolfie stepped forth, her war cry ringing in the air, as she charged to engage the enemy. Following her as Pax, who unleashed black orbs into the faces of the wyverns, taking their attention as Wolfie leaped high and cleaved Twintania in the chest. The long, drawn laceration poured blood profusely, then to their dismay, it repaired itself.

Twintania roared and clawed at Wolfie, her claws deflected by the shield.

As the fight erupted, a barrier of electricity was erected, just as Wolfie had warned them; it blocked their paths for retreat. From then on, it was either fight and win or perish below the surface of the earth.

Ragnar began casting spells, fire blazed through the bodies of the wyverns as the Dragoons all leaped into the sky and aimed for the spines of their targets.

As Aisling landed above Twintania, a glow of light blue, almost like scales, came emanating from his body before radiating outwards. For all that was in the arena and fought their prey, they felt a surge of power course through them. It was as though they were embedded with greater strength. At the same time, Honora had cast her card above her, tossing it.

The tarot card burst into flames, and like the power that flowed out of Aisling, so too did the card spread above them.

Ragnar gripped his staff tightly, out of all of them he resonated well with the powers bestowed upon him by his comrades. He let out a roar and drew upon his magic to cast the lines around his feet. He knelt slightly and flicked his wrist to enter a stance he had grown familiar with once again, the fire burned within him as he concentrated on the element he weaved into his words.

A burst of fire engulfed one of the wyverns so horribly that Gregor had to dislodged himself quickly to avoid the flames.

The beast fell limply to the ground, charred beyond belief.

Disco fired several arrows at the wyvern before singing a ballad to encourage everyone to fight harder.

She reached to her back once more, not for a common arrow but for one forged specifically for this fight. It was a silver arrow and attached to the end of it was rope, she notched one and fired at Twintania, the rope hurtling above their heads. Again, she did this with three more, and then there were four ropes that dangled from the beast's back.

Ham took the chance and grabbed one of them, using it to swing himself up and high above the dragon. With his blades poised, he dove in for the kill, only to be dragged into the air by when Twintania decided to ascend to the sky and readying to go beyond the boundary.

"Shit! _Shit_!" They heard Ham, his wrist managed to get tangled in the bindings.

"Let go!" Aisling shouted as he dislodged himself, Sebastian had just finished killing the second dragon.

The Dragoon leaped up and grabbed Ham's arm, helping his release. All three men landed on the ground with something less than grace as Twintania disappeared into the darkness.

Disco began to back up, she yelled,"She's going to dive and try to push us to the edge!"

"In there!" Woflie called, she led them to a drop off and they fled, running as fast as they could.

Honora and Ragnar were behind them all. He pushed her on, spurring her to move quicker. It wasn't until she stumbled that he too tripped over her. By the time he got up, he saw the dragon descend on the other side of the platform. They were just a few fulms away from the drop off, he grunted and aided Honora. He pushed her along before he shoved her into the pit with the others.

By the time Twintania had charged across the arena, Ragnar was still standing in the open.

He sprinted and leaped as the roar of winds and voice shrieked in his ears.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

He landed as a muddled heap too short of the drop off. As the dragon advanced upon them, Aisling reached out and grabbed him by the collar to drag him into the dip. He skidded down as the dragon swooped over them, Ragnar was shaken as he panted, he frantically moved to stand up, only to have Disco snatch his wrist and yank him back down.

"She's going again," Disco hissed, and as if on the mark their prey rounded by and dove once more.

"By the gods, Ragnar," Honora huffed,"I owe you my life for that."

"Don't offer it up so soon," Ragnar said gruffly, he reached into his pouch and produced a small potion. He sipped all of its contents and tossed it to the ground. "Where is she?"

Wolfie peeked over the edge, she brandished her sword and crawled out first. "There's beasts she called!"

The said creatures were easily overpowered but they found themselves out in the open and exposed. They wandered about until they gathered in the center, their backs to one another. Aisling glanced around, he breathed,"We shouldn't be out here..."

"Sir, I say if she dives again, we spread out," Sebastian suggested.

They agreed as a collective mind and waited with bated breath.

Soon enough, for the West, descended Twintania. And to a few fulms away from them, two devices dropped out of the sky. Before they could examine them, the dragon began to swoop in. On cue, they scattered, leaving only Gregor. He prepared to leap as she hastened her speed, her velocity breaking their eardrums.

When she grew close enough, he jumped high, only to be taken by shock that she rode up as well, scaling the height that he tried to attempt. In her maw he landed, she bit at him, crushing at his armor until it cracked along with his bones.

"Gregor!" Sebastian shouted.

Twintania reached the edge of the barrier and, upon arriving there, she released him. He fell, freely, until his body was overtaken by rapid pulses of electricity. His body convulsed in a sickening way before he laid on the ground, limp, his skin charred beyond recognition. They froze when they saw he would no longer be getting up any time soon, Honora shook her head.

"It's too late for him," was all she could say as Twintania disappeared into the darkness above.

It was silent between them but Ham took the initiative and cautiously approached the devices that were dropped from above. He prodded one with his knife, staring at it, then backed away.

"No time for grieving," Aisling told them, he glanced at Disco,"what is it she can do?"

"T..."

"Disco?"

"There..."

Their attention shifted to her as she stood there, her eyes fixated on the body of Gregor. Whatever sped through her mind was enough to halt her from forming proper thought. Ragnar's lip twitched in the realization that she was being pulled out of battle and into the one before- he had seen it before. He bolted to her front and held both her shoulders firmly.

"Disco, we need to know what Twintania does," Ragnar said calmly, though there was urgency in his voice. "We need you now, right here with us. Can you understand that?"

"T-the...I j-j..."

"Disco!" He raised his voice.

"Wolfie!" Ham barked. "Do you know what the damn dragon does next?"

"I can't recall, I was unconscious at this point- she dove at me last time I was here," she confessed.

"This ain't good," he grunted,"we only have a few seconds to know what the fuck those things on the ground do- Ragnar! What in the hells is he doing!?"

-...-

 _Voices began to fade in Ragnar's ears, he was in the same place as he was before, but only this time, the Disco before him was...different. She was not donning a bow but instead a staff, and she wore white robes. Her face was bloodied from a wound she received just at her temple. He released her and found her falling to her knees._

 _Her right sleeve was singed off to the pit, up from her hand, over her forearm, and to her shoulder was freshly burnt skin- now he understood her gloved hand and sleeves._

 _Below her was the same device that had fallen from above- it was glowing under her weight._

 _As she sat there, in shock, he looked around._

 _Six bodies were scattered across the arena, blood and bones were left there, limbs were spread across as though they were discarded._

 _One of which was Wolfie as he could recognize her sword and hair._

 _Another person not too far was Kagami, though he was sprinting towards her. Just behind him Twintania was drifting above him, her wings folding towards her body as though they were covering her in a leathery cocoon. He watched as the Black Mage rushed towards Disco, but not without dragging Woflie's body close enough for all three of them to be together atop the device._

 _"Disco, stay with me!" Kagami shouted._

 _"I...I can't!" She uttered. "T...they're...they're all dead!"_

 _And the next thing Ragnar knew, they were blasted by winds stronger than those the gods can conjure at sea, yet as they were hit, they did not move._

-...-

He was on the ground, kneeling, as was Disco, when he returned. He shook, trying to remain conscious, and he slowly got up. With a bit of a stagger, he shook the rest of the residual memory form his mind and forced Disco up on her feet.

"She's coming back!" Yelled Pax, Ragnar whipped his head around and saw that the dragon was shielding itself behind its wings again.

"The devices on the ground!" Ragnar practically bellowed, he waved his arm at them as he dragged Disco along with him. "Step on them! NOW!"

They all grouped together, only to find five of them fit on one platform.

Aisling pounded his fist against a barrier that arose from the device that was occupied, he left that as he, Ragnar, Disco, and Pax went to the other. From there, the device they stood on erected a barrier of sorts. Within seconds, winds ripped away at them yet they were not launched into the air. Aetheric energy engulfed them, it was almost suffering.

When the turbulent forces continued, he could see Pax kneeling by Disco, shaking her and yelling yet his voice was gone and all that moved were his lips. She was in a dazed state, he shook her violently, then slapped her across the face.

Aisling's back touched Ragnar's, he turned and could not see him from his blind eye.

While it felt like it lasted an entire era in the storm, it subsided and Twintania roared.

"What now?" Aisling grunted, he watched the dragon begin to flap its wings, beat after beat the winds grew once more. Much to their horror, the platforms did not glow like they had seconds ago as winds whipped all around them and turned into cyclones. "Spread! Get away from once another!"

Aisling and Sebastian leaped back, leaving the group, as did Ham. Honora sprinted in another direction as the winds grew heavier by the minute. Ragnar had no time to run and so he cast a ward to protect himself to an extent. However, Disco refused to move as Pax tried to drag her once more.

"Damn it! Disco! You need to come back!" He shouted desperately.

He stood so close to her that the two formations of the cyclones above their heads were forming and combining together. He watched Pax utter something and then shadows began to form all around him, covering him. His eyes turned dark behind his mask, his body acted as though it had gone limp yet he still stood.

Wolfie had taken the initiative and raised her shield, all around her crosses formed a ring- that same ring formed around Disco as well. It was the divine protection only the most skilled Paladins knew, never had Ragnar seen it in action before. He heard her chanting as she rushed to Disco's front and knelt down on one knee.

Burying the bottom end her shield to the ground, she created a bastion for her friend.

The winds combined and whirled around the two of them, engulfing them completely until he could only see green wisps.

He raised his arm to his face as a shield and when he lowered it, the winds ceased and he found Disco unscathed, though the same could not be same for her comrade as she was coated in her own blood. Wolfie sat there, immobilized, before slumping to the side, her shield released though her sword still in hand. She had collapsed, prompting Disco to snap out of her frozen state.

"W-Wolfie!?" Disco gasped in disbelief as the others rushed over.

Pax had taken head of the group, his sights trained on Twintania as she flew off into the heights of the cave, circling them like she were a scavenger.

Disco crawled over to Wolfie and cradled her head, her hand upon her cheek as she trembled.

"Wolfie..."

Honora sprinted until she skidded down to her knees, she too felt Wolfie's face. "She's still alive but fading fast. There's too much Aether consuming her. If you want her to live, you all will be on your own..."

"I don't like that idea," Ham growled, his eyes were following the dragon above. "Damn thing will dive at us again and you can't move her."

"Then we'll have to be quick about this," Aisling said. "Either we leave Honora here and they both die or we leave Wolfie here and she dies...I'd prefer to latter-"

Disco's voice came through, her tone hollow and void of her usual charm,"No."

"No?" Ragnar asked.

"I'm not letting anyone else die today," she proclaimed.

She untangled herself from Wolfie's body and got up, her bow drawn and notched with an arrow.

A snarl was drawn out from the front of the group- from Pax. He was nearly neglected until he made a sound. It was sudden, enough to draw their attention to discover that the darkness that enshrouded him had grown even deeper, as if it was trying to take over him. He crouched low before leaping with speed beyond their imaginations.

He landed in the center of the arena, his sword poised and readied in a defensive stance.

"He's going to bait," Sebsatian realized. He turned to Aisling. "Sir, when the dragon stoops, use the-"

"I've already got that planned," Aisling responded,"but it'll need help. Disco, may you have any weapons left to restrain the beast?"

Disco nodded curtly. "Aye. There is one. Whatever it is your planning, count me in. The rest of you, protect Woflie with your lives."

"Of course," Ragnar told her.

He watched as the two distanced themselves from the others, placing their position between them and Pax.

Disco knelt down as she aimed her arrow to the sky above, though she wasn't aiming in a specific direction while Aisling brandished his lance and bowed his head, eyes closed. Something among the two seemed to grow, their powers resonated throughout the cave, reaching all who felt the pulse of their lives. While flames of sapphire rose around Aisling's feet, flames of ruby rose all around Disco; both of these fires pooled into their weapons, causing them to glow radiantly.

A roar resonated in the cave, their ears being deafened by it for a moment before they saw Twintania begin to dive once more, her target was Pax.

He too knelt and steadied himself as the dragon swooped down, maw open.

Within seconds, the clang of bone and steel rang- its mouth was kept open by the sword's length, unable to close as Pax lodged it into its upper jaw. The force of which the dragon placed into the dive pushed Pax back yet he stood his ground. As the dragon's focus was on him, it shifted to Disco as she began to shout, her voice piercing the air.

"You will not take any more from me! Never again! Do you hear me!? No more you damned beast!" Disco shrieked.

She released her single arrow.

The single arrow glowed before reaching its height and suddenly exploding into thousands of golden arrows as though the gods had added their own numbers. They created a barrage that coated Twintania, its wings were pinned to the ground, its back coated in its own blood- the amount of arrows shattered the collar around its neck, destroying the neural link of the ancient Allagan technology to the body.

Disco panted as she stood up, her job of pinning the beast down completed as it trashed about, trying to dislodge itself from the ground.

"It's over for you," Disco said out of breath.

Once the dragon could no longer leave, Pax removed his sword from its mouth and began to walk away, he was no longer needed to defend.

He reached Disco's spot as Aisling's powers grew larger, the flames reaching higher and going above all of them. They slowly manifested themselves into the massive head of a dragon, one that reigned the most power of them all. It was as though he were there with them fighting their battle as Aisling advanced upon Twintania's restrained form.

"You've taken enough from me as well, vile creature," Aisling announced as his lance no longer showed wood and steal, only wisps of pure sapphire and white. His voice became booming as he prayed his will to his powers. "O, Midgardormr, Great Keeper of the Lake, Father of mine foes, I command ye, surrender unto mine lance and mine hands thy strength to fell mine enemy!"

He shot into the air before diving so suddenly- the head of the King of Dragons shifted with his movements. As he descended, so too did the head as its mouth opened above the fallen dragon. Aisling's lance had finally reached the head of the beast while the spirit of the being he called upon burst into flames and rushed into the tip of the lance.

The roaring fires swept along the body, a pulse of pure power radiated outwards, causing hairs to stand on end.

As quick as it came, the spirit left and it was only Aisling who stood atop the now dead form of Twintania.

He took his lance, unsheathed it from the head, and thrust it to the side to release the blood that coated its point. Slowly, he walked off of its head and headed to Disco; he stopped before her and bowed, telling her,"It is now done, Disco."

She nodded in approval as Pax placed a hand on her shoulder; the darkness had now faded from him.

Disco touched his hand and then walked ahead of them to the front of Twintania.

With weak and heavy legs, she fell to her knees before it and remained silent- her biggest hunt finally came to a close.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

Alisae was kind enough to show them to a terminal that would lead them directly out. Upon being asked why it was not used earlier, she reported that the exit could be anywhere in Eorzea. As it turned out, it had brought them to somewhere in the Black Shroud. While they were eager to make it back to a city, they had opted to remain where they were to allow Wolfie ample time to recover.

However, Alisae had left them in order to find new adventurers to aid her in the Coils.

Their makeshift camp was wet and muddy as the season brought in rains that seemed endless. Inside the hollow of a fallen tree, they rested by the campfire as Disco spoke gratefully,"I thank you all for venturing in there with me. Each of you risked your lives and you had done well...as did Gregor."

"Gregor died doing what he loved, don't let his passing grieve you too much," Aisling said, though he held to Gregor's lance to return home to his family- his body was left where it was as they had to leave immediately. "He was a fine soldier."

Sebastian nodded though he leaned back against some wood. He was whittling away at a branch to pass the time, he told them,"It's our job to die in battle for the defense of all who can't fend for themselves. Should that horrid dragon be unleashed into the world, I would not be able to fathom the horrors it could bring upon all."

Ragnar stared at the flames, his eyes watching them dance endlessly. Slow and steady with his hand, he reached into them and pulled out a small ball of fire to play with. He manipulated the element between his fingers, over and under his palm. As the others reveled in the completion of their mission, he had another he would soon attend to.

To find the people responsible, and alone with his thoughts and ignoring the chatter of the others, he drew his eyes to Ham as the man sat across from him and drank wine.

Out of impulse, he gathered the flames and shot them across the bonfire and at the Hyurr. The fire blew up into a puff in his face, harmless, but it was enough to startle him. As Ham shouted,"What in the hells, man?!", Ragnar simply got up and walked away to the other side of the fallen tree.

He sat himself down to watch the rain as Ham rubbed away at his nose.

"Leave him," Pax advised,"he's not going to take anything you say well."

"I could never have guessed," he huffed.

"How is Wolfie doing?" Disco asked, trying to soothe out the tension- Honora had been busy attending to her wounds for the few days they had camped. The healer had decided to stay and aid in their wounds. Her priorities had been to using natural herbs from the surroundings as conventional use of magic needed to be conserved for severe pain.

Every so often the Au Ra would use her powers but for the most part, she attended to Wolfie every hour or so. "She's recovering and still out cold. Hopefully she'll awaken soon, she has been stable for the most part."

Disco smiled out of relief as she returned to her wine. As she drank, they passed the time conversing with one another and what they would do now that their hunt was over. It was agreed unanimously that they, except for Aisling, return to their new home and investigate what had occurred. In turn, Aisling reached into his bag and pulled out his silver badge and tossed it to Disco.

"Once I return to Ishgard, I will no longer be an adventurer nor will I be in the Company," he said, it was not a secret that he would be departing soon. "Hand this back to Bach when you return. My debts had been repaid so I no longer have to be here but I will hold the memories of these years with all of you close."

"Yes, yes, you have your own life to attend to, being hitched and all," Disco reasoned. "You going to take Rhel'ir?"

"It is his choice to come or not," he said simply,"we are close friends so I'm sure he will come along."

"And what of Ragnar?" Pax inquired.

"It saddens me to say this...but I have to leave him," he sighed,"he was a good friend and I wish I could be here for him, though my problem is that my family comes first. Should it had been different, I would be with him every step of the way. I pray that he will understand this."

"It's not as though he does not know about this," Disco said with a shrug, they each agreed. "Worry not, Aisling, I'll be with him, and so will Pax."

Ham raised a brow. "You will come along with him?"

"We decided to, we're all he has left unless you have a problem with it."

He shook his head. "I think it best to have more come along with me in this."

"Anything you care to tell us now?"

"Not yet but you will learn soon enough."

-...-

A week had passed before the rain ceased and Wolfie had finally woken up. She was briefed on the situation and, upon getting up, she walked to Disco to embrace her. She had enough strength to walk and, much to their relief, they were able to leave their little camp. It was a long trek to Gridania and as they walked, they left their high spirits back at camp.

It was a time of parting for one of their closest friends.

At the tavern Aisling reunited with Laura who had been waiting on bated breath. Upon seeing him, she held him tight and he done so in return. They kissed as a cough came from another table- they let each other go so that Aisling so approach Rhel'ir. His old friend smiled broadly and the two embraced tightly, as far as they could tell, Rhel'ir had reached a full recovery.

They stayed one last night together as to rest their tired bones in proper beds.

"...where are you to go, Rhel'ir?" Ragnar asked of him as he sat close.

"For now, I'm not well enough to travel. I plan to return to Ishgard with Aisling and help with his family and the efforts in the War," Rhel'ir replied after he drank some mead. "I would help you, Ragnar, I have heard of what happened and I'm deeply sorry for your loss, but I suppose I should rest before adventuring again."

"It is understandable," he said distantly.

"And you?"

"...I plan to find those responsible."

"Hellsbent I see...I pray for your success in this," Rhel'ir said, he rest his arm over his shoulder. "Are you going at this alone?"

"I know not," he said,"but Ham has something to do with it."

"Ah, Ham, hm," he mused, he got up and gestured him to follow. In turn, Ragnar did and they ended up out at the balcony. "I have done some research while you all were gone. Picked up things about him, rumors at best but I suppose you can go to the source to confirm them."

"Tell."

"From what I gathered, he's part of an organization. A merchant guild of sorts, but they had made enemies. Remember when his retainer was found dead? Yes, assassinations are common among these people but him, he's been a prime target for years. As I had figured, he must have angered someone to provoke such an attack, and perhaps that same person had attacked the Company home in the Mists. The attack was more than send a message of sorts."

"Have you gotten word from Bach or Max?"

"Oh, correspondence for days on end. He has been dismissed from the guild after I revealed my findings," he reported,"danger to the others and whatnot. Safety is needed over the need of profit from him."

"This organization, do you know anything more about it?"

"They had covered their tracks well but, like any hunt, marks are often left at some point." Rhel'ir reached into his satchel and pulled out a roll of parchment, he handed it to Ragnar. "I admit, I had to pay a pretty penny in finding this information but here it is."

Ragnar stared at the parchment, he slowly unrolled it to reveal the image of a black bird, a raven. It was facing towards the left, his hand brushed over it and put it to memory, he pocketed it in his own pouch. "Had you gotten a name?"

"Corvus," was all he said. "Other than that, there's not much to be known about them. Again, a group of merchants. Ham is associated at the least with them."

"Then I best get to finding these people."

"Yes, I have no reason to not believe they would know who was responsible for the attack."

"...thank you, Rhel'ir," he murmured, he gave him a brief hug before leaving him for his room.

-...-

He awoke to a knock on the door, he groaned as he lifted his tired body up from bed and slightly staggered over. Upon opening the door, he found Disco smiling, though it was not as jovial as it normally would be. All she could tell him was,"Aisling's leaving. Would you...?"

He nodded and closed to door so that he could dress himself for the day. He placed on his robes and sheathed his staff before heading out and following Disco out of the inn. They headed down the stairs to the airship landing and found Aisling, his wife, Rhel'ir, and Honora. The rest were there to say their farewells as it was their last day together. As Rhel'ir kept his distance from Pax, he saw Ragnar and walked to him slowly.

While they approached, Wolfie was shaking Honora's hand. "Thank you for aiding me..."

"It was my job," Honora said with a soft smile as Disco handed her a bag of gold. "If you're ever in Idyllshire, look for me, I would love to join in your raids."

"I'll keep you in mind," Disco told her.

Ragnar held Rhel'ir close. "Healing alongside you has been an honor. You've saved me and the others countless times...and I owe you for helping in the Void Ark."

"It's not like we will never see one another again," Rhel'ir chuckled, he reached up and ruffled his hair. "Come visit some time."

"Indeed," Aisling echoed, he went over to Ragnar and embraced him once Rhel'ir released him. As they were locked together, Aisling lowered his head and his voice to him,"Find the people responsible, make them pay for what they done but remember that you have others to care for as well. Don't forget that, friend. They're good people."

Ragnar remained silent even as Aisling let him go and turned, taking his friend, the mercenary, and wife aboard the ship.

As they ascended, they noticed that Rhel'ir was rummaging through his robes. "Oh! I nearly forgot!"

He tossed something silver over the edge, prompting Pax to reach up and easily catch it. Once it was in his hand, they realized it was the Company badge.

"I must leave as well! But worry not, I'll come when I can!"

"Byeeeeeeeee!" Disco shouted as they went higher and higher.

When they were out of earshot, Pax handed the badge to Disco, she pocketed it as her smile faded away.

"You think they'll be alright in Ishgard?" She asked softly.

"It's their home and war, they will live," Ham's voice spoke out, they turned to see him come from the shadows. "...so it's just you four, eh?"

Ragnar's throat went dry as he stared at the man, he reached into his pouch and pulled out the parchment and presented it to him, unrolling it and holding it up. "This, what is this to you-?"

Ham's hand shot out and yanked it from his hands, he easily hid it in his coat pocket as he spoke lowly,"You know best to not show that in public, you fool."

"Then tell us, last I heard, you were dismissed from the Company and murder is strictly banned from the rules," Ragnar said in turn, glaring at him. "Tell me what that thing means."

All Ham did was turn, prompting Ragnar and the rest to follow. Disco asked,"What was that you showed?"

"He showed him some insignia to a Company," Pax said as they picked up the pace. Eventually, they ended up following him to the same balcony where Ragnar and Ham spoke of deal that was never mentioned again between the two. Ham closed the doors behind them and stood there, blocking their way out. "Well?"

"Corvus," he said,"I'm a part of an organization that makes governments stand or fall, control the markets, and safeguard the people or destroy them. There are few of us but we are what makes this world either rich or poor."

"Pardon?" Pax said with a raised brow.

"Naturally, that means we have enemies, lots, yet few know who we are and I prefer to keep it that way," he went on,"the attack on your Company was nothing but a warning to me-"

"So you admit you are responsible for Valencia's death!?" Ragnar barked.

Ham held his hands up in defense, telling him,"I may have had a part but I never expected it to be such a severe warning."

"At least two dozen died there, families lived there, people who had children were there," Disco added, she glared at him,"I'm surprised we weren't ordered to apprehend you."

"Having me there, locked in a cell, would do worse for everyone," he countered. "Point is, I know who had attacked your Company and yes, I had a part in it. Why do you think I'm talking to you now? To beg for forgiveness? I have no time for that and given Ragnar's tendency to being enraged, I believe it best to let you into our fold. Like I said before, we are few in number, it would not hurt to have fresh faces and more hands to continue our works."

"So you want us to come along, if we do your work, you'll point us to where we need to go," Pax surmised.

Ham gave a curt nod as he lowered his hands. "Money is in it for you as you work but also, there is the fact you cannot take down who you are looking for on your own. You'll need us, we need you, a good trade in the end."

"Then I will come along," Ragnar finally concluded, his voice softening. "I care not for the money or what we do to others, only that I find who I'm looking for and end them myself."

The man before them grinned. "That's the spirit. Free labor! As for you three?"

"We go where he goes," Disco said firmly, Wolfie nodded in agreement- as it turned out, she had decided to come along.

"Fantastic," Ham said, he turned but then turned again to face them. "One more thing, your badges and the badges of others, you'll need to discard them. Should you die and be search, at least have the mind beforehand to not leave any traces to the people you knew before."

Pax slowly asked,"You want us to defect?"

"You'll have to lest you want my mistake to be repeated to countless others," he advised,"but if you wish for it to occur once more, I'm not stopping you. There's a rather large lake in front of you to dump your badges. I can even look away if you want."

They were quiet among one another, however, Ragnar did not think a second thought when he pulled his badge out. He held it for a moment before tossing it out into the lake in Gridania. Disco hesitated for a moment as Ragnar turned away and crossed his arms. She held her badge, staring at it, then finally brought herself to toss it- reflecting her, Pax did the same as Wolfie watched them as she had no badge or allegiance to throw away.

Once the deed was done, Ham clapped his hands together and rubbed them enthusiastically.

"What the three of you had just done, you're now dead men and women free to do as you wish. Welcome to the Corvus Trading Company."


End file.
